Very Tiny (Our Life Sequel)
by invisibleauthor69
Summary: Kyungsoo yang teringat masa kecilnya bersama Jongin, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Jongin bingung. "Apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantik mu itu, huh?" Lalu Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat, "aku hanya teringat, dulu penis mu itu hanya segini." Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan ia kembali tertawa. EXO Kaisoo. TWOSHOT! GS!
1. Just Us - Chapter 1

**Rate : ****M**

**Main Cast :**

_Kim Jongin_

_Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo_

**Other Cast :**

_Lee Taemin (Jongin's Mother)_

_Choi Minho as Kim Minho (Jongin's Father)_

_Lee Jaehwan (Kyungsoo's Mother)_

_Jung Taekwoon as Lee Taekwoon (Kyungsoo's Father)_

_Kim Minseok (Jongin's old sister)_

_Lee Hongbin (Kyungsoo's old Brother)_

**Summary :** Jongin yang selalu ingin mengerti semua keadaan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang Jongin rasakan.

**Disclaimer ****: **Deba berharap semua _cast_ di sini milik Deba, tapi apalah daya Deba, mereka milik keluarga mereka dan milik tuhan. Alur cerita ini milik Deba, karena alur cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang Deba alami sendiri.

**Note :** _Deba bikin fiction ini karena Deba lagi berbunga-bunga, dan kecuali untuk bagian NC-nya. Oh tidak! Deba bener-bener masih perawan! Selain dari skin ship yang lebih dari berpelukan, semua memang bener-bener terjadi sama Deba sendiri. Oh, Deba masih 18 tahun ya... tapi Deba sengaja ngeumurin Kyungsoo di sini 21 tahun karena biar ada NC Kaisoo nya... Wkwkwk_

**WARNING : TYPO(S). ****GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM.**

* * *

Dua anak kecil berlawanan jenis itu berlari kecil memasuki kolam renang indoor milik sekolahnya. Kolam renang itu memiliki kedalaman 2 meter, tapi kedua anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 8 tahunan itu sudah tidak memperdulikan soal kedalaman kolam tersebut. Toh mereka bisa berenang.

Mereka tergabung dalam club renang di sekolahnya. Ya, mereka atlet renang. Dan mereka akan melakukan latihan rutin club.

"Jongin-ah! Cepat keluar dari sini, aku ingin berganti baju!" Omel gadis mungil yang masih menggunakan pakaiannya. Jongin, lelaki yang lebih muda dua hari dari di gadis itu malah tetap berdiri di depan ruang ganti di gadis.

"kau ingin berganti baju, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin yang masih bersandar di pintu masuk ruang ganti yang sebenarnya ruang ganti untuk wanita itu. Tapi siapa peduli, Jongin masih kecil dan di sana juga sepi.

"Ya! Dan cepat tutup pintu itu!" pekik Kyungsoo lagi.

Lalu Jongin menutup pintu itu, tapi dengan Jongin yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. "Kalau Kyungsoo ingin ganti baju, ganti baju saja. Tapi aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo ganti baju."

"EOMMA!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia kesal dengan sikap Jongin yang selalu semaunya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita, tak lain adalah eomma Kyungsoo, Lee Jaehwan, "Aigoo, Jongin, kenapa kau di sini?" ujar Jaehwan yang cukup kaget melihat Jongin yang ada di dalam ruang gantui Kyungsoo dengan celana renangnya yang berwarna _navy_.

"Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo ganti baju Jaehwan imo…" jawab Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"tapi aku malu eomma!" kali ini Kyungsoo merengek dengan manjanya.

Jaehwan tersenyum setelahnya, "kau ini aneh-aneh saja Jongin…" Jaehwan berjongkok dan mengusak rambut hitam milik Jongin, "kau juga Soo, bahkan kau suka mandi bersama dengan Jongin, kenapa kau malu?"

Jaehwan kembali berdiri dan memandang keduanya bergantian. Jongin yang tetap pada keinginannya untuk melihat Kyungsoo berganti baju, dan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Jaehwan.

"tunggui aku berganti baju eomma…" ujar Kyungsoo. Lalu ia mulai mengganti bajunya. Di depan Jaehwan juga Jongin, tentunya…

Sebenarnya anggota club renang ini ada 12 orang, tapi kali ini hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berlatih. Itu dikarenakan mereka berdua yang akan mewakilkan sekolah mereka untuk mengikuti perlombaan tingkat nasional.

"ayo bersiap-siap Kyungsoo, Jongin!" ucap si pelatih yang bernama Steve itu. Bukan keturunan Korea memang, tapi ia cukup menguasai bahasa Korea setelah tinggal bebih dari 10 tahun di Korea. Ia guru baru di sekolah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"_Yes, sir_." Jawab Jongin, lalu ia menempati jalur tiga. Disusul Kyungsoo yang menempati jalur enam.

"Ayo Jongin semangat!" teriak Taemin, eomma Jongin dari kursi yang memang biasa digunakan orang tua untuk menunggu anak-anaknya yang sedang berlatih.

"Kyungsoo… ayo semangat sayang!" teriak Jaehwan menyemangati putrinya.

Ditandai dengan tiupan peluit dari pelatih Steve, mereka pun melompat dan memulai berenangnya. Oh, tapi…

"Hei, Jongin!" omel pelatih Steve yang dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dari Jongin. Tadi itu hanya Kyungsoo yang melompat, sedangkan Jongin masih diam dengan posisi siap melompatnya.

"hey, cepat melompat!" perintah pelatih Steve yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Jongin.

Sekitar sepuluh putaran yang sudah mereka lakukan, tapi hasil akhirnya selalu Kyungsoo yang lebih cepat dari Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kau boleh bilas. Jongin, kau tetap berlatih." Ucap pelatih Steve.

Kyungsoo langsung naik ke permukaan dengan wajah bersinar. "Coba saja kau kalahkan aku Kim Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman jenaka oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak merasa tersindir ataupun terpojokan.

Taemin yang ingin melihat putranya berlatih lebih dekat, lalu mendekati pelatih Steve, "apa ada yang salah dengan Jongin?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ya, waktunya selalu tertinggal oleh Kyungsoo." Ujar Pelatih itu, lalu ia memerintahkan Jongin untuk berdiri di depan jalur tiga.

"_Ready, Go!_" teriak pelatih Steve diiringi dengan bunyi peluitnya, sebelah tangannya memperhatikan _stopwatch_ di tangannya. Dan pelatih Steve tercengang melihat rekor waktu Jongin.

"_Oh My God, what is this?_" ujarnya kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk jarak 50 meter, jarak yang dilombakan untuk tingkat sekolah dasar, Jongin berhasil menempuhnya hanya dengan waktu 30,3 detik. Tentu saja itu cukup cepat. Rekor Kyungsoo saja hanya 33,7 detik.

Setelah melakukan tiga putaran, Jongin diperbolehkan untuk bilas dan berganti baju. Setelah Jongin rapi, pelatih Steve mendekati Jongin, ia penasaran dengan rekor Jongin tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak secepat itu saat berlatih bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin?" Tanya pelatih Steve.

"Tak apa… aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo kecewa, aku tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena aku lebih cepat darinya." Jawab Jongin dengan polosnya.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**The Newest Fiction**

**.**

**"Just Us"**

**.**

**Chapter 1 / 2**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, mereka –Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut bersama Minseok, kakak perempuan Jongin untuk melihatnya berlatih panjat tebing. Oh, kakak lelaki Kyungsoo, Hongbin juga ikut berlatih panjat tebing.

"kau ingin mencobanya Jongin?" Tanya Hongbin yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari Jongin.

"aku juga mau, Oppa!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu kau berbaris di belakang Jongin." Ucap Hongin dengan lembut.

"Whoo, noona daebak!" kagum Jongin yang sedang dipakaikan pengaman oleh Hongbin, kepalanya mendongak tinggi memperhatikan Minseok yang hampir sampai puncak.

"kau bisa sampai setinggi itu Jongin?" Tanya Hongbin yang sedang mengencangkan pengaman Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" seru Jongin dengan riang.

"aku juga bisa seperti oppa!" kata Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang dipasangkan pengaman oleh Hongbin.

"Benarkah? Akan Oppa lihat nanti!" kata Hongin kemudian, "kalau kamu bisa mengalahi Jongin, akan oppa belikan _Pizza_ untukmu!"

"Benarkah?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang berbinar. Jongin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"kau naik duluan Kyungsoo!" kata Jongin.

"Tidak! Kau duluan, Jongin!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kau duluan saja! Aku nanti sehabis kamu!"

"Tidak mau! Kau duluan Jongin!"

"Stop! Lebih baik kalian lakukan batu dan kertas." Usul Minseok yang langsung disetujui oleh kedua anak kecil itu.

Mereka melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali dan Kyungsoo keluar sebagai orang yang pertama naik.

"kau harus sportif, Kyungsoo…" Hongbin mengingatkan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis.

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo berlari ke belakang tebing tinggi buatan itu, ia menangis. Jongin berlari menyusulnya.

"Kyungsoo… kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Jongin yang ikut berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo. "ayo cepat naik." Jongin mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau! Kau duluan yang naik, Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

Jongin diam untuk beberapa saat, "baiklah, aku akan naik duluan… tapi kau jangan menangis lagi." Kata Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kau naik duluan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang basah itu.

Jongin mengangguk kecil, "ayo! Kau harus melihatku." Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo mendekati Minseok dan Hongbin yang sedang membicarakan kedua adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Hongbin.

"aku akan naik duluan hyung!" ucap Jongin dengan nada beraninya.

"baiklah, ayo Jongin." Ucap Minseok yang menemani Jongin menuju ke tebing buatan itu.

Jongin yang dasarnya memang cerdas dan bagus dalam ingatan langsung melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung dan noonanya itu. Dan minggu lalu, Jongin sudah mencoba olahraga ini, dan tembus di meter keenam. Tapi hari ini, sampai di meter ketiga, Jongin berteriak kalau dia ingin turun. Ada apa?

Lalu selanjutnya giliran Kyungsoo. Gadis itu diam-diam memperhatikan Jongin yang tadi sudah memanjat duluan, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih mudah untuk memanjat. Ya, ia mempelajari bagaimana Jongin melakukannya. Kyungsoo berhasil sampai di meter kelima!

"Whoa, Kyungsoo daebak!" puji Jongin yang sedang melepas pengamannya dibantu oleh Minseok.

"Hey, Jongin. Apa kau tidak malu dikalahkan oleh Kyungsoo? Waktu itu kau bisa sampai meter keenam." Tanya Minseok yang sebenarnya gemas dengan ekspresi Jongin saat ini.

"Buat apa aku malu noona?" Tanya Jongin dengan polos, "tadi aku mendengar Hongbin hyung berjanji kepada Kyungsoo kalau Hongbin hyung akan membelikan Kyungsoo _pizza_ jika Kyungsoo bisa melebihi tinggi yang aku capai. Jadi aku sengaja tidak terlalu tinggi noona." Lanjut Jongin masih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang polos tanpa dosa itu, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau sengaja Jongin?" Tanya Hongbin yang ikut mendengarkan. "Oh, Jongin. Kau membuatku bangkrut." Ujar Hongbin dengan ekspresinya yang dibuat dramatis.

"Oppa tepati janjimu!" tagih Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Minseok dan Jongin hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hongbin yang berakhir ikut mentraktir Minseok juga Jongin.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, keluarga Kim dan Lee sedang berlibur ke pantai, tentu saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang.

"Yak! Jongin, kau jangan memainkan air laut! Asin tau!" ujar Kyungsoo yang berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari cipratan air laut yang sengaja dibuat Jongin.

Jongin semakin menjadi ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengomelinya, sepertinya Jongin paling senang jika melihat Kyungsoo mengomelinya.

"ini seru tahu!" ujar Jongin yang semakin cepat mencipratkan air laut ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Oppa!" pekik Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin malah semakin menjadi.

"Huuu… Kau tidak asik, Soo! Masa begitu saja kau memanggil Hongbin hyung!" ujar Jongin yang berhenti memainkan air.

"Oppa! Jongin nakal! Huaa…" Kyungsoo menangis, dan berlari meninggalkan Jongin yng masih berdiri di tepi pantai dengan banyak mainan pantai milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin lalu membereskan semua mainan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tepi, ia menghampiri Hongbin yang sedang memangku Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Hongbin.

"noona, dimana eomma dan appa?" Tanya Jongin yang baru saja datang dengan satu kantung mainan Kyungsoo yang tadi ditinggalkan di pinggir pantai.

"eomma sedang memasak dengan Jaehwan imo untuk makan siang di Villa, appa sedang… noona tidak tahu sedang apa yang pasti sedang bersama Taekwoon samcheon." Jawab Minseok, "Oh, dan apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyungsoo, Jongin?" Tanya Minseok kemudian.

Jongin meletakan mainan Kyungsoo di dekat Hongbin. "aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo bermain." Jawab Jongin yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Minseok, Hongbin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Anak itu!" omel Minseok.

Hongbin terkekeh kecil, sebelah tangannya menahan Minseok yang akan menyusul Jongin. "biarkan saja… kau pikir dulu kita seperti apa? Bahkan kita lebih parah bukan?" ujar Hongbin.

* * *

Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka semua langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Jongin tidur dengan Minseok, Kyungsoo dengan Hongbin, Jaehwan tentu saja dengan Taekwoon, dan Taemin tentu saja dengan Minho.

Hongbin yang baru saja selesai mandi malam lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tidur meringkuk di atas kasur. Hongbin ingin membangunkannya untuk mengingatkan agar menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo-ah…" bisik Hongbin di telinga Kyungsoo. Tetapi kulit wajahnya merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kening Kyungsoo. Dan Hongin sudah bisa menyimpulkan, Kyungsoo-nya demam.

Hongbin langsung memberitahu Jaehwan kalau Kyungsoo demam. Dan Kyungsoo langsung diberikan obat pereda demam.

"Kyungie, kau tidur dengan eomma dan appa ya?" Tanya Taekwoon yang paling tidak tega jika ada anaknya yang jatuh sakit. Bahkan Hongbin yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama pun jika sakit maka Taekwoon yang akan menemaninya tidur.

"andwaeyo… aku ingin bersama oppa." Ujar Kyungsoo yang masih dalam gendongan Hongbin.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin penuh harap, "appa akan mempercayakan Kyungsoo untuk malam ini kepada mu. Ia sedang sakit, jaga dia." Pesan Taekwoon sambil mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo dan Hongbin bergantian.

"tentu saja, appa." Jawab Hongbin, lalu ia membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam kamar.

Tadi semua orang keluar melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, kecuali Jongin, dia sudah tertidur. Tetapi sekarang Minseok memiliki niat jahil yang cukup menarik.

Minseok membangunkan Jongin yang sudah tertidur, "Jongin… bangunlah. Kau tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo? Jongin, Kyungsoo sakit! Jongin bangun…" Minseok mengganggu tidur Jongin. Dari mulai menciumi pipi gembilnya, mencubiti pipinya, memainkan kelopak matanya, memainkan bibirnya, sampai menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Jongin!"

"ada apa noona?" Tanya Jongin yang masih setengah sadar.

"ayo bangun." Minseok menarik kedua tangan Jongin agar bocah itu duduk.

"berdiri." Dengan masih setengah sadar Jongin berdiri, dan Minseok menggendongnya.

Lalu Minseok membawanya ke kamar Hongbin dan Kyungsoo, ia mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Dan tampaklah Hongbin yang sudah cukup mengantuk membukakan pintu untuk Minseok juga Jongin.

"Hai Jongin, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Hongbin. Jongin meminta turun dari gendongan Minseok, lalu Hongin membiarkan Jongin masuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk lemas.

"Kyungsoo sakit?" Tanya Jongin yang memainkan rambut Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"kepala mu panas. Apa kau demam Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Jongin.

Lalu Jongin mengambil posisi tidur di samping Kyungsoo lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. "noona, Jongin ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin.

"lihatlah Hongbin, imut sekali bukan?" gumam Minseok.

"Aigoo anak jaman sekarang…" Hongbin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"kalau begitu kau tidur di kamarku Hongbin-ah. Ada dua ranjang di sana!" ujar Minseok.

"baiklah, ayo!"

"Kau tahu Hongbin, aku ingin memiliki pria dengan sikap seperti Jongin. Dia mau melakukan apa pun asalkan gadisnya tidak menangis." Gumam Minseok saat memasuki kamarnya.

"Dan kau tahu Minseok-ah, aku ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Kyungsoo, dia cantik dan imut. Tapi aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih yang memiliki sifat seperti Kyungsoo, dia manja dan mudah marah." Gumam Hongbin yang membuat Minseok ikut terkekeh setelahnya.

Terkadang memang kita tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang cukup berarti seperti yang dilakukan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin melakukannya. Dengan sikapnya yang sangat polos itu, secara tidak langsung ia selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

* * *

13 years laters…

Disebuah rumah yang sama sekali tidak berubah, baik bentuk dan tataannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini… seorang lelaki dengan tinggi kira-kira 183 sentimeter itu berlari dengan tergesa lalu ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar dengan gantungan di depan pintunya '_La chamber de Kyungsoo_' itu.

"Soo-ya. Cepatlah! Kita harus ke gereja, sebentar lagi jam 10, upacara pernikahannya akan segera dimulai!" teriak Jongin dari luar kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak mendengar Kyungsoo menjawabnya, Jongin langsung membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang memang tidak pernah dikunci itu.

"Soo-ya!" Jongin tidak mendapatkan Kyungsoo ada di dalam kamarnya.

"aku ada di lemari Jongin, aku sedang memakai baju. Kau duduk saja di kasur dulu!" jawab Kyungsoo dari dalam ruangan yang ada di pojok kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengarnya lalu merebahkan tubuh tegapnya yang terbalut dengan menggunakan _three piece suit_ dengan warna _navy_ untuk _2 button jacket_-nya, warna _gray_ untuk _vests_-nya dan warna _tan_ untuk kemeja di dalamnya. Oh, tidak lupa dengan dasi berwarna _navy_ dengan sedikit campuran warna _tan_ di dalamnya. Semua perpaduan itu membuat lelaki berumur 21 tahun ini terlihat dewasa. Dengan dasi yang berwarna coklat mengkilap yang memberi kesan manly.

Tak terasa oleh Jongin, 20 menit sudah berlalu tetapi Kyungsoo belum juga keluar dari dalam lemarinya. _Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di dalam sana_? Pertanyaan itulah yang pertamakali hinggap di benak Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Jongin masih dengan posisi berbaringnya.

"Ah… iya –Jongin, sebenarnya aku –aku…" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan tergagap, Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung beranjak dari ranjang Kyungsoo.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu, tapi aku malu…" ujar Kyungsoo dari dalam ruangan itu.

"boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo hanya menggumamkan kata _Hm_ saja sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa yang ka–"

"aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menaikkan resleting ini." Kyungsoo memotong pertanyaan Jongin dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Jongin dengan pakaian yang belum terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya yang… Oh tidak-tidak, kau tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam Jongin!

Kyungsoo menggunkan gaun berwarna _navy_ –senada dengan _three piece suit_ yang digunakan Jongin– yang dirancang oleh Ziad Nakad bulan lalu. Oh, jangan lupakan kebanyakan karya dari Zian Nakad ini adalah gaun yang memiliki belahan dada rendah dan bahan yang cukup tembus pandang. Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan gaun karya Zian Nakad yang memiliki belahan dada rendah. Jika iya, maka Jongin akan mengamuk pada Kyungsoo karena dengan beraninya Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka seperti itu.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, Jongin sadar ia bukan lagi bocah umur delapan tahun yang bisa melihat Kyungsoo berganti baju dan mandi bersama kapan saja.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk menyentuh resleting gaun Kyungsoo. Oh tidak! Tangan Jongin gemetar. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan ini, tidak bisa.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak mau memakaikan itu, akan aku panggilkan Sanghyuk noona!" ucap Jongin yang langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendriri di dalam kamarnya.

Tidak lama Sanghyuk noona yang Jongin maksud –istri dari Hongbin– masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan membantu adik iparnya itu menaikkan resleting.

"Aigoo Kyungsoo, pantas saja wajah Jongin menjadi pucat pasi seperti itu jika kau meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menaikkan resletingmu. Itu pekerjaan yang sangat sulit untuk Jongin, kau tahu?" ujar Sanghyuk yang sedang memilihkan _high heels_ untuk dipakai Kyungsoo. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada _high heels_ dengan warna silver yang cukup elegant.

"bukankah hanya tinggal menariknya saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sanghyuk.

"itu menurutmu… sekarang kalian bukan lagi bocah berumur delapan tahun yang bisa mandi bersama dan berganti pakaian bersama! Kau mengerti? Kau seorang wanita dan Jongin seorang pria." Jelas Sanghyuk yang mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang mamakai _heels_-nya.

Mendengar penjelasan Sanghyuk yang benar-benar jelas, membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah, ia malu dengan kepolosannya. "kau membuatku malu, eonni!"

* * *

Kyungsoo pergi bersama Jongin, sedangkan Sanghyuk tentu saja bersama Hongbin. Mereka akan pergi ke acara pernikahan Minseok dengan pemuda bernama Jongdae.

"kau tahu Sanghyuk-ah, Jongin bercerita tentang Kyungsoo yang memintainya tolong untuk menaikan resletingnya. Astaga, aku tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo." Ujar Hongbin yang sedang menyetir dengan Sanghyuk di sebelahnya.

"kau tahu Kong-ah, Kyungsoo bilang seperti ini, bukankah hanya tinggal menariknya saja? Astaga, aku kasihan kepada Jongin Kong-ah." Sanghyuk menirukan suara Kyungsoo saat ia mengulangi ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Hongbin terbahak.

"bukankah mereka sangat imut Hyuk-ah? Aku tahu jelas perasaan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo itu seperti apa! Begitu pula perasaan Kyungsoo…" ujar Hongbin yang diikuti anggukan dari Sanghyuk.

Berbeda dengan suasana di mobil Hongbin yang ramai, di dalam mobil yang dibawa Jongin ini hanya terdengar suara mesin saja. Sampai tiba-tiba…

_Hiccup_. Jongin menoleh mendengar suara cegukan dari Kyungsoo.

"kau kenapa, Soo?" Tanya Jongin yang sedikit melirik kepada Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tahu… _Hiccup_. Tiba-tiba saja…" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih cegukan.

Jongin mainkan tombol pada stirnya, "aku tahu kenapa. Ini pasti karena Hongbin hyung dan Sanghyuk noona yang sedang membicarakanmu!" Jongin men_dial_ nomor Hongbin.

Saat panggilan terjawab Jongin langsung mengoceh panjang… "Hyung! Berhenti membicarakan aku dan Kyungsoo. Karena hyung dan noona, sekarang Kyungsoo cegukan. Jadi aku mohon, kalian hentikan acara meledek aku dan Kyungsoo." Dan Jongin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Ia benar-benar tidak membiarkan Hongbin berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"bagaimana Kyungsoo, sudah baikan?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Jongin maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin sedikit heran.

"karena tadi aku sudah memintaimu tolong untuk men–"

"Stop!" Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo membicarakan perihal itu lagi maka Jongin akan teringat dengan punggung Kyungsoo yang putih mulus itu! Oh tidak boleh!

"kau tidak salah, aku mengerti. Sudah lupakan saja…"

"Baiklah... aku akan melupakannya..." bisik Kyungsoo.

* * *

Perayaan pernikaan Minseok dan Jongdae berlangsung hingga larut malam, dan itu sangat melelahkan untuk Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi ia terus merengek kepada Jongin, mengajaknya pulang. Padahal Jongin ingin menemani noonanya itu sampai selesai.

"noona, aku pulang duluan ya? Kasihan Kyungsoo, lihatlah wajahnya sudah kusut seperti itu." Ujar Jongin penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

"kau akan menyetir sendiri, Jongin? Jawabannya tidak! Lihatlah wajahmu, kau memaksakannya, kau juga kelelahan sayang..." Minseok mengusap pipi Jongin dengan sayang.

"aku tidak kelelahan..."

"bohong! Sudah sana pulang, dan pakai supir, jangan menyupir sendiri. Aku tidak ingin besok mendengar berita buruk tentangmu di televisi!" ujar Minseok penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Ya... baiklah noona."

Setelah meminta ijin untuk pulang duluan, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu _ballroom_, menunggu Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Jongin berdiri tegap di hadapan Kyungsoo, kedua matanya menatap hangat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya, khas orang yang sedang mengantuk.

Jongin melirik jam tangan yang melingkat pada pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, pantas saja Kyungsoo seperti ini. Jongin hafal, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur di atas jam sepuluh, kecuali jika ia tidur siang, maka ia bisa tidak tidur sampai jam tiga dini hari.

"Jongin… ayo kita pulang…" rengek Kyungsoo dengan manjanya. Kini Kyungsoo bergelayut manja pada tangan kekar milik Jongin. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis lalu ia melepaskan _jacket_ dari _tree piece suit_-nya yang kini hanya tersisa _vests_ yang terlihat pas di tubuh atletisnya.

"kau belum pulang Jongin? Besok kalian harus pergi kuliah." Ucap Taemin yang tak sengaja melewati putranya sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana dengan eomma?" Jongin balik bertanya, kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan _jacket tree peace suit_-nya pada pundak Kyungsoo. "aku berencana untuk mengajak Kyungsoo tidur di _penthouse_ku, eomma. Sepertinya dia sangat mengantuk." Jawab Jongin yang sekarang merangkul Kyungsoo.

"benarkah? Ahh… awalnya eomma dan appa berencana akan tidur di _penthouse_ mu itu… jadi appa-mu itu bisa langsung pergi ke kantor." ujar Taemin. Jongin yang melihat Taemin yang sedang memikirkan jalan keluar lain juga ikut berfikir. Oh, Hotel yang digunakan untuk acara resepsi pernikahan Minseok ini adalah hotel milik keluarga Kim.

"kalau begitu biar aku dan Kyungsoo pulang saja eomma." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman tampannya.

"benar tak apa?" Tanya Taemin memastikan, dan Jongin mengangguk.

"tapi eomma –bisakah aku pulang menggunakan supir?" Tanya Jongin, dan Taemin melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Astaga Kyungsoo…" ujar Taemin diikuti dengan kekehan halusnya. "lebih baik kau bawa Kyungsoo pulang sekarang, Jongin..."

* * *

Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang menurutnya ringan itu ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin berencana untuk tidur di kediaman Lee, di rumah Kyungsoo.

Sungguh, Jongin tidak habis fikir. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo tertidur dengan masih menggunakan gaun pestanya. Jongin berjalan menuju kamar Hongbin. Ia terbiasa menggunakan pakaian Hongbin jika akan menginap di kediaman Lee.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Hongbin, takut-takut hyung nya itu sedang melakukan _this and that_ dengan Sanghyuk, istri Hongbin yang baru dinikahinya satu bulan yang lalu.

Yakin kalau kamar Hongbin kosong, Jongin membuka pintunya dan memang benar, kamar itu gelap. Jongin berjalan mendekati lemari Hongbin yang kini sudah bercampur dengan pakaian Sanghyuk. Mengambil _pijama_ milik Hongbin yang ingin ia pakai.

Dan… Jongin tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu di laci lemari baju Hongbin. Jongin tau benda apa itu! Wajahnya memanas, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan punggung Kyungsoo yang mulus itu! Itu… _persediaan_ milik Hongbin.

"_Jongin! Kim Jongin… kau dimana?_" teriak seseorang dari luar. Jongin tahu suara itu, Kyungsoo-nya sudah bangun.

Jongin yang sedang memegang satu kotak kecil _kondom_ karena panik, ia langsung memasukkanya ke dalam saku celana. Buru-buru ia keluar kamar Hongbin sambil membawa _pijama_ berwarna abu-abu di tangannya.

"kau terbangun? Aku sedang mengambil _pijama_ Hongbin hyung untuk aku pakai." Jawab Jongin yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kamar Hongbin.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu Jongin! Aku takut jika sendirian di rumah." Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat.

"maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sini." Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

Untuk sekitar satu menit posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, tidak ada perubahan posisi sama sekali, "kau tidak ganti baju? Dan… di mana Hongbin hyung? Apa belum pulang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Oppa akan menginap di hotel tempat resepsi Minseok noona." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat

Lalu kepala Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memohonnya. Jongin sudah hafal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. "ada apa Soo?"

"temani aku berganti baju, Jongin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued or END ?

itu tergantung pada Review kalia guys! Haha.

.

.

.

Deba cuma bisa bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca dan Revie cerita ini...

untuk _Try To Loving You_, mungkin akan Deba Update hari senin.

Setelah nerima Kritik dan Saran dari Kalian, Deba lagi baca ulang dulu Fiction itu. Haha

.

.

.

Btw, ini pertama kali Deba buat _Rate M_.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	2. Just Us - Chapter 2

**Rate : ****M**

**Main Cast :**

_Kim Jongin_

_Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo_

**Other Cast :**

_Lee Taemin (Jongin's Mother)_

_Choi Minho as Kim Minho (Jongin's Father)_

_Lee Jaehwan (Kyungsoo's Mother)_

_Jung Taekwoon as Lee Taekwoon (Kyungsoo's Father)_

_Kim Minseok (Jongin's old sister)_

_Lee Hongbin (Kyungsoo's old Brother)_

**Summary :** Jongin yang selalu ingin mengerti semua keadaan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang Jongin rasakan.

**Disclaimer ****: **Deba berharap semua _cast_ di sini milik Deba, tapi apalah daya Deba, mereka milik keluarga mereka dan milik tuhan. Alur cerita ini milik Deba, karena alur cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang Deba alami sendiri.

**Note :** _Beberapa bagian dalam Fiction ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang Deba alami sendiri._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). ****GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM.**

* * *

Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang menurutnya ringan itu ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin berencana untuk tidur di kediaman Lee, di rumah Kyungsoo.

Sungguh, Jongin tidak habis fikir. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo tertidur dengan masih menggunakan gaun pestanya. Jongin berjalan menuju kamar Hongbin. Ia terbiasa menggunakan pakaian Hongbin jika akan menginap di kediaman Lee.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Hongbin, takut-takut hyung nya itu sedang melakukan _this and that_ dengan Sanghyuk, istri Hongbin yang baru dinikahinya satu bulan yang lalu.

Yakin kalau kamar Hongbin kosong, Jongin membuka pintunya dan memang benar, kamar itu gelap. Jongin berjalan mendekati lemari Hongbin yang kini sudah bercampur dengan pakaian Sanghyuk. Mengambil _pijama_ milik Hongbin yang ingin ia pakai.

Dan… Jongin tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu di laci lemari baju Hongbin. Jongin tau benda apa itu! Wajahnya memanas, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan punggung Kyungsoo yang mulus itu! Itu… _persediaan_ milik Hongbin.

"_Jongin! Jongin… kau dimana?_" teriak seseorang dari luar. Jongin tahu suara itu, Kyungsoo-nya sudah bangun.

Jongin yang sedang memegang satu kotak kecil _kondom_ karena panik, ia langsung memasukkanya ke dalam saku celana. Buru-buru ia keluar kamar Hongbin sambil membawa _pijama_ berwarna abu-abu di tangannya.

"kau terbangun? Aku sedang mengambil _pijama_ Hongbin hyung untuk aku pakai." Jawab Jongin yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kamar Hongbin.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu Jongin! Aku takut jika sendirian di rumah." Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat.

"maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sini."

Untuk sekitar satu menit posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, "kau tidak ganti baju? Dan… di mana Hongbin hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Oppa akan menginap di hotel tempat resepsi Minseok noona." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat

Lalu kepala Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memohonnya. Jongin sudah hafal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. "ada apa Soo?"

"temani aku berganti baju, Jongin…" rengek Kyungsoo. Dan detik itu juga tubuh Jongin menegang. Tidak pernah berubah dan tidak akan berubah, Lee Kyungsoo si polos yang ia sayangi sejak mereka kecil tidak akan pernah berubah! Di hadapan Jongin kini berdiri seorang Lee Kyungsoo si polos yang ia cintai.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terus berputar di otak Jongin, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk menemaninya berganti baju? Oh, ayolah… Jongin yang sekarang bukan lagi Jongin polos yang akan biasa saja dan baik-baik saja jika menemani Kyungsoo berganti baju.

"B- baiklah…" jawab Jongin penuh dengan kepasrahan. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin menuju ke kamarnya.

"a- aku di depan pintu saja ya?" Jongin berhenti berjalan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin akan berusaha menahan hastarnya, harus!

"kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

_Karena kau tidak akan aman Kyungsoo_… desis Jongin dalam hati, "kau kan ingin berganti baju… dan kau paling tidak suka jika aku melihatnya." Jawab Jongin dengan gugup.

"aku tidak memintamu untuk melihat aku yang akan berganti baju, Jongin... aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku, itu saja." Kyungsoo berujar manja.

_Itu sama saja untuk ku, Soo..._ Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya perlaha, ia mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kau, Jongin? Kau tidak ganti?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Astaga, Jongin salah fokus, ada apa sengan matanya hari ini. Kenapa ia selalu memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo? Apa karena gaun rancangan Ziad Nakad itu? Tidak mungkin, Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini jika melihat para model professional yang menggunakannya.

"sudahlah Jongin, cepat masuk…" kali ini Jongin benar-benar pasrah. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Entah kenapa, Jongin selalu mengalihkan perhatian matanya. Dari mulai melihat figura-figura besar yang terpasang di dinding kamar Kyungsoo. Dari mulai foto Kyungsoo bersama dengan Hongbin, Jaehwan, dan Taekwoon. Sampai yang paling banyak, foto Kyungsoo dengan dirinya, dari berbagai kurun waktu tentunya. Dari mulai mereka yang sama-sama mendapat medali emas saat duduk di sekolah dasar, sampai foto kelulusan mereka dari sekolah senior. Jongin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum melihatnya.

Jongin merasa benar-benar ada yang salah dengan matanya hari ini. Walaupun ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, mata Jongin selalu mengajak melirik pada ruangan di pojok kamar Kyungsoo, tenpat dimana Kyungsoo berganti baju.

"Jongin, kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya, menghadap Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin menghela nafasnya lega melihat Kyungsoo sudah berganti menggunakan gaun tidur dengan gambar rilakumma miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti di kamar mandi, sebentar." Ijin Jongin yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang tidak ada di dalam kamar, dan Jongin menyimpulkan kalau Kyungsoo keluar kamar.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**The Newest Fiction**

**.**

**"Just Us"**

**.**

**Chapter 2 / 2**

**.**

Jongin meneriaki nama Kyungsoo beberapa kali, dan ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendirian di pinggiran kolam renang di belakang rumahnya. Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang dengan beraninya keluar dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu. Udara di luar cukup dingin, langit juga sudah terlihat gelap. Itu artinya akan turun hujan, bukan?

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Lihatlah, akan segera turun hujan!" omel Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo yang mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam.

"kau ingin bergabung?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran, dan Jongin mendapatkan sebotol Brendi dengan merek _Baron de Sigognac 2005_ di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hey, ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau meminum ini?" omel Jongin yang ikut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan botol Brendi itu dari jangkauan Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu, Brendi adalah salah satu yang memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi, bayangkan saja kadar alkohol Brendi bisa mencapai 40 – 60 persen. Lebih baik Kyungsoo meminum soju sekalian!

"Yak! Kim Jongin, kembalikan itu!" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Jongin yang mengangkat botol Brendi-nya tinggi-tinggi.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa kau meminum ini, Soo?" Tanya Jongin melembut.

"kembalikan, maka aku akan menceritakannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang pasti akan dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya menurunkan botol Brendi itu. Kedua matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada ku? Kalau iya kau ada masalah, jangan kau simpan sendiri..." ucap Jongin yang menerima satu gelas berisi Brendi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya, _oneshoot_, dan itu cukup membuat Jongin kaget. "Hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jongin langsung merebut gelas kosong yang dipegang Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat raut khawatir di wajah Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, ia merasa beruntung memiliki Jongin. "aku malu Jongin…" gumamnya pelan.

"malu? Kenapa malu?" Tanya Jongin, dan Jongin mulai meminum Brendi yang tadi diberikan Kyungsoo.

"kau tahu aku gampang mabuk bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Jongin. "bahkan sekarang aku merasa seperti melayang. Padahal baru satu gelas. _Hiccup_." Tutur Kyungsoo.

"biar aku ambilkan air mineral." Ujar Jongin yang akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Bitte verlass mich nicht…_" mohon Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayunya. Kyungsoo berkata dengan menggunakan bahasa German yang ia pelajari di sekolahnya dulu. Yang berarti, _kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku._

Jongin yang mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, dengan segera kembali duduk di tempat semula. Sebelah tangannya lalu bergerak meraikan rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya. "Jadi, sekarang kau mau bercerita?"

Kyungsoo menangguk, "Kau tahu Jongin, aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan Luhan, Victoria, Choa, Joonmyeon, Minah, Jion, Hyeri, bahkan Amber sekalipun. Aku tidak suka." Tutur Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada kakinya yang sedang memainkan air kolam. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum mabuk, ia sengaja meminum sedikit Brendi agar ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengucapkan _sesuatu_ itu kepada Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam, ia tahu Kyungsoo belum selesai dengan ucapannya. "sangat menyakitkan jika melihat mu bersama gadis-gadis itu, Jong-ah…"

Jongin kembali menuangkan Brendi untuk dirinya, "entah sejak kapan Jongin, aku tidak tahu pasti. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu seperti seorang wanita yang menyukai seorang pria." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang nenatapnya dengan pandangan polos tanpa dosanya.

Beberapa saat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan saat menyadari Jongin hanya balik menatapnya saja, "dan sepertinya kau tidak menyukaiku." Bisik Kyungsoo yang lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Oh, tidak tahu kah kau Kyungsoo apa yang Jongin rasakan. _Kyungsoo, you makes fireworks erupt in Jongin's heart, Kyungsoo_! Jongin benar-benar senang bukan main, karena mengetahui Kyungsoo juga menyukainya, sebagai seorang wanita kepada pria.

Hening untuk selang waktu yang cukup lama, kemudian hujan mulai turun, Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan hujan. Ia berdiri di tepi kolam, merentangkan tangannya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menikmati tetes demi tetes hujan yang membasahi wajah lalu tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berfikir semua bebannya bisa hilang bersama dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Jongin sengaja hanya diam, dia hanya sedang memikirkan dengan cara apa ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Itu saja.

Tapi Jongin kembali menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, gaun tidur yang Kyungsoo kenakan benar-benar basah kuyup karena terkena air hujan, dan itu menyebabkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menempel dengan baju basahnya. Dengan kata lain, bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo karena baju Kyungsoo yang basah itu.

Ini aneh, ia sudah sering, bahkan sangat sering melihat bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo saat ia dan Kyungsoo berlatih berenang misalnya. Jongin sudah biasa melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbentuk karena pakaian renangnya yang basah. Tapi ada apa hari ini?

Otak Jongin mulai berfantasi dengan liar, lagi. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seakan-akan ia bisa menelanjangi Kyungsoo.

_Byurr_…

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam kolam dengan kedalaman 150 sentimeter itu. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan riang, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun dengannya tadi.

"Huaaa… Jongin kemarilah!" teriak Kyungsoo di tengah hujan. Diundang, Jongin langsung melompat ke dalam kolam itu.

Jongin menyelam, matanya terbuka di dalam air... _Oh Shit_! Gaun tidur Kyungsoo terangkat di dalam air, jadi Jongin bisa melihat pakaian dalam Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Jongin menampakkan dirinya ke permukaan.

"Jongiiiin!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mencipratkan air ke arah Jongin yang masih dalam tahap mengatur nafasnya.

Pada akhirnya kedua atlet renang itu saling memainkan air, tawa keduanya pun pecah di tengah hujan yang lebat itu. Kyungsoo terus berjalan mundur ketika Jongin terus mencipratinya dengan air terus menerus. Dan Kyungsoo berakhir dalam dekapan Jongin ketika kakinya terpeleset di dalam air. Nafas keduanya sama-sama terengah. Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang jelas lebih rendah darinya.

Jongin menyingkirkan helaian basah rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, "apakah kau mabuk, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "tadi, sedikit. Sekarang aku sadar, semua karena hujan ini…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo itu, sebelah tangannya masih merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo yang hampir terpeleset tadi. "aku ingin kau mendengar ini…" bisik Jongin.

"_I Love You…_" bisik Jongin yang sedikit menunduk, menyamakan kepalanya di samping kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya ketika Jongin sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyungsoo. "_Hoksi nae mami deullimyeon? Nae sarang, Lee Kyungsoo…_" (Apa kau bisa mendengar hatiku? Cintaku, Lee Kyungsoo…) Tanya Jongin masih dengan senyuman tampannya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika Jongin membawa sebelah tangannya menuju dada Jongin. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo merasakan degupan Jantung Jongin yang cukup keras, dan itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

"_ije uri saranghaeyo._" (Sekarang kita saling mencintai) Jongin mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Kyungsoo, "_Nado moreugesseo wae irae…_" (aku juga tidak tahu kenapa seperti ini…)

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencoba merapikan helaian rambut Jongin yang basah. "aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah…" lirih Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, ujung jari Jongin menyentuh belahan bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin sadar, ia tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Jongin menatap mata coklat Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Menyusuri pipinya yang halus, dan kembali menyingkirkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menempel pada pipinya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya. Sebelah tangan Jongin itu berpindah ke tengkuk Kyungsoo, tangan Jongin menekan leher Kyungsoo hingga wajah Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut, lalu Jongin menekan bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengerang, dia memejamkan matanya dan membuka akses agar Jongin lebih mudah merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatannya.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin, dan juga kedua kaki jenjang Kyungsoo yang ikut melingkari pinggang Jongin di bawah air, Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciuman Jongin. Jongin yang semakin hilang kendali, ia ingin lebih dari ini. Lalu Jongin berjalan menuju tepi kolam, menaiki satu persatu tangga ubin (bukan tangga besi itu ya… ngerti kan?)

Masih dengan Kyungsoo di dalam gendongannya, perlahan Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di tepi kolam. Fantasi liar Jongin menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang lain. _Dibawah guyuran hujan._

Tangan Jongin kini menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo yang dibalut gaun tidur basah itu, meremas tiap lekukan tubuh Kyungsoo, dan merasakan sensasi yang membuat jantung Jongin melompat.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mendorong Jongin hingga Jongin terlentang di sampingnya, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah mengatur nafasnya di bawah guyuran hujan yang masih betah membasahi bumi. Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya, dada Kyungsoo yang naik turun… Oh tuhan, Jongin benar-benar menginginkan Kyungsoo, menginginkannya untuk ia miliki seutuhnya.

Detik berikutnya Jongin berguling, posisinya sekarang berada di atas Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mencium bibir milik Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti candu untuknya, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Brendi merek termahalpun, Jongin lebih memilih bibir Kyungsoo itu.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka, Kyungsoo mengerang protes.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berkabut, "Hentikan aku, Soo… Jika kau tidak menghentikanku, akan aku pastikan aku tidak akan bisa berhenti…" gumam Jongin dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan gairah.

Kedua tangan halus Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Jongin, ia memainkan ibu jarinya pada wajah Jongin, mengusap garis wajah Jongin yang tegas, "Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, Jongin. Tidak akan…"

Tidak menunggu Kyungsoo selesai berbicara, bibir Jongin kembali menekan bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya dengan rakus. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo bergerak membuka kancing _pijama_ Hongbin yang dipakai Jongin, melepaskan lengan _pijama_ itu dari lengan kekar Jongin dan melempar _pajama_ basah itu ke sembarang arah.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, kali ini Jongin yang mengerang protes.

"_Slow down, Jongin... I'm not going anywhere, okay?_"

Jongin mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tapi ini sulit.

"Demi tuhan kau sangat indah, Jongin…" Kyungsoo menyentuh dada telanjang Jongin, mengagumi tubuh atletis Jongin.

Tidak ingin diam saja, akhirnya Jongin melepas gaun tidur Kyugsoo dan melemparnya ke samping, "kau cantik…" gumam Jongin, "tubuh mu… kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang atlet …" komentar Jongin.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, ia malu. Sudah 11 tahun setelah terakhir mereka mandi bersama pada saat umur mereka 10 tahun. Saling memperlihatkan tubuh polos mereka tanpa rasa malu. Tetapi itu dulu…

Mata Jongin meredup memihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan setelan pakaian dalam warna hitam, terlihat lembut sekaligus kesan _sexy_ di kulitnya yang pucat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, Jongin melepas celana _pijama_nya.

Kini Jongin berlutut di samping Kyungsoo yang hampir telanjang, dengan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak, dengan angkuhnya memperlihatkan seberapa besar _dia_ terpengaruh dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin membelai bahu Kyungsoo lembut dan menurunkan tali _bra_nya. Nafas cepat Kyungsoo memberikan gerakan yang indah pada dadanya. Jongin meraba bagian depan dada Kyungsoo dan melepas kaitan _bra_nya. Kyungsoo tecekat saat ia menyadari payudaranya terekspos di hadapan Jongin. Reflek tangan Kyungsoo ingin menutup dadanya, namun Jongin menahannya.

"_it's okay, babe._ Kau… indah…" bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Jongin bergerak turun ke bawah perutnya dan menyentuh kain tipis yang menutupi puncak kewanitaannya. Jongin mengaitkan jarinya pada celana dalam Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke bawah. Kyungsoo merapatkan kakinya, perlahan Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo untuk membuka kakinya.

Jongin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, melihat milik Kyungsoo yang sangat indah. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya. Jongin mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup ujung bibirnya lembut, lalu pipinya, dan turun ke lehernya.

Kyungsoo melentingkan tubuhnya saat Jongin sampai pada salah satu puncak payudaranya. Menyusuri putting pucat Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, dan memilim-milin yang lain dengan tangannya. Jongin menghisap putting Kyungsoo dan menariknya dingga terlepas. Kyungsoo memekik dan berusaha menahan kepala Jongin di atas payudaranya.

"tetap di situ, Jongin-ah… _meomchijima, jebal_."

"tapi aku ingin merasakan seluruh tubuhmu, Soo" gumam Jongin dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengerang, "kau menyiksaku, Jongin!"

Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipinya lembut, "tidak akan, Soo… _trust me_."

Hujan belum juga berhenti, tetesan-tetesan airnya membasahi tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berkilau karena terkena sinar lampu kolam renang. Jongin berdecak kagum melihat keindahan tubuh Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

Jongin menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada payudara Kyungsoo dan mendesah senang ketika menlihat payudara Kyungsoo yang terasa pas di bawah telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membuat libido Jongin semakin bangkit.

"Jongin…"

Jongin merasa mabuk ketika mendengar Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya. Jongin merasa… ia rela melakukan apapun agar Kyungsoo bersedia menyebut nama Jongin seperti itu lagi.

Jongin menjilati telinga Kyungsoo yang basah, menghembus lembut di sana yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik kegelian. "Kyungsoo, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo cukup lama. Jongin sadar, ini sudah jauh, tapi Jongin masih punya hati, ia tidak ingin jika dia melakukannya bersama Kyungsoo, hanya akan kepuasan dirinya saja.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dengan alis sedikit berkerut. Oh, ayolah... sepolos-polosnya Lee Kyungsoo, tentu dia mengetakui apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin, _sex_. Jongin yang akan memuntahkan sel-sel spermanya ke dalam rahimnya. Tentu Kyungsoo tahu, biologi pelajaran favoritnya saat masih sekolah.

Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan, dengan sekli gerakan ia menarik tengkuk Jongin, menekan bibir Jongin pada bibirnya. Ini jawabannya, Kyungsoo juga menginginkan Jongin.

Puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang berupa ciuman itu, Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya. Jongin menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menelusuri tubuh terlanjang Kyungsoo, pelan mengalun dari mulai pinggul, dan turun ke pahanya. Sampai Jongin menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget, reflek ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang terdengar panik. Walaupun Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang Jongin lalukan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, lalu ia merangkak dan menyamai posisi wajah Kyungsoo. Di ciumnya kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang, "apa kau memintaku untuk berhenti, Soo?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam, Kyungsoo tidak –sama sekali tidak– bermaksud menghentikan Jongin. Tadi ia hanya benar-benar terkejut dengan sentuhan tangan Jongin yang masih terasa asing untuk bagian tubuh paling sensitif nya itu.

"kita berhenti di sini saja…" sebelah tangan Jongin merapihan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang basah itu, "aku tidak mau kalau ini hanya untuk keinginanku, tapi kamu tidak." Bisik Jongin.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga! Jongin benar-benar sangat memikirkan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin benar-benar menginginkannya, menginginkan Kyungsoo.

"tidak, Jongin… tidak! Jangan berhenti!" Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin dengan erat, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Jongin. "aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu..."

"tapi Soo, kau–"

"tidak Jongin… tadi– aku hanya terkejut, a– aku tidak terbiasa jika kau menyentuhnya. Maaf…" Kyungsoo berbisik tepat di samping telinga Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyungsoo, lalu ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan Jongin. Jongin menciumi setiap inch wajah Kyungsoo, dengan bertumpu pada satu tangan, tangan Jongin yang lain kembali menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo, memainkannya lembut.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meredam sensasi yang baru ia rasakan, sekaligus menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan sensasi itu semakin memenuhi dirinya.

"Hey, jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu…" ujar Jongin, lalu ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin menunduk, lalu mengecupi kewanitaan Kyungsoo lembut, lalu ia menyelipkan lidahnya di antara celah kewanitaan Kyungsoo, melakukan gerakan memutar pada klirotisnya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika Jongin menghisapnya.

Jongin menyeringai dan kembali menghisap milik Kyungsoo, lidah Jongin menelusup, menemukan titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbaring dengan mata berkabut, dengan nafas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gerakan lidah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengerang ketika Jongin sengaja menggerakan lidahnya menggoda.

Kyungsoo menggerakan tangannya menyentuh rambut Jongin. Dia mencengkram rambut Jongin dengan kuat. Tapi jongin menahannya dan tetap menghisap kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasakan denyutan pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Dan Kyungsoo mencpai puncaknya. Jongin tidak –walaupun ingin– menghisap habis cairan milik Kyungsoo. Itu akan berguna ketika Jongin akan memulainya nanti.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafanya, Jongin kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dia tersenyum sambil menatap Jongin malu-malu.

"Kau sangat luar biasa, Jongin..." bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin berguling ke samping Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin yang sedang memeluknya ketika dirasakannya kejantanan Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya, "bagaimana dengan milikmu, Jongin?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa perlu kita urus itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu ia mencium kening Kyungsoo, "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Soo..."

Lalu Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya lembut. Kyungsoo membalasnya, berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Kyungsoo memegang kendali. Kyungsoo membelit lidah Jongin dengan lidahnya dan mengisapnya lembut. Jongin yang cukup kaget mendapat perlakuan agresif Kyungsoo, ia membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dengan lumatan panjang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai, "apa yang kau lakukan, Soo... kau mengundangku, eoh?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai, kemudian ia memutar pinggulnya.

Jongin mengerang, "_Kyungsoo.. Ah, sh shit! What are tou doing, Kyungsoo?! Akkh... Shit, you drive me crazy!_" Jongin menekankan pinggulnya pada pinggul Kyungsoo, "apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya, hm?"

"_of course, i want you, Jongin!_"

"ini mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan..." bisik Jongin, ia menggigiti cuping telinga Kyungsoo.

"_ugh, i don't care about that... I want you, Jongin..._"

Jongin menatap lembut pada mata indah Kyungsoo, hujan semakin deras, hujan ini lah yang menyaksikan dan menjadi saksi bisu atas semua yang dilakuan Jongin juga Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan lembut seperti biasanya, "apa aku selalu terlihat polos di mata mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sengaja tidak menjawabnya. Jari-jari Jongin dengan jahilnya bermain-main pada bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kegelian.

"berhenti Jongin... haha –itu geli! haha" Kyungsoo menarik-narik rangan Jongin yang masih menjahili kewanitaannya.

"ini yang aku suka darimu, Soo..." ucap Jongin, ia menatap mata Kyungsoo penuh pemujaan, "Ya, kau polos, sangat polos. Kau selalu membuatku tergoda. Kau sesalu bisa membuatku berfantasi liar tentangmu!"

Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk, dan itu membuat Jongin berhenti dengan acara menjahili Kyungsoo-nya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar seperti desahan, "Bagaimana jika kau tahu kalau aku sengaja melakukannya, aku pura-pura polos, aku ingin menggodamu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar seksi di telinga Jongin.

"_What do you sa– _mphh..."

Jongin kaget ketika Kyungsoo menarik lehernya dan langsung mencium bibirnya keras. _Ya_, tentu saja Jongin juga kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Setelahnya Jongin kembali menguasai dirinya, ia kembali menguasai Kyungsoo, kali ini tanpa ada keraguan.

Jongin meletakkan kejantanannya pada inti Kyungsoo. Merasakan desahan nafas Kyungsoo ketika milik Jongin mulai mendesak masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya.

Jongin berusaha melakukannya sepelan mungkin, mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit, sampai dirasakannya ada lapisan yang menahan ujung penisnya.

Kyungsoo memekik, Jongin menciumi payudara Kyungsoo, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Jongin menggertakkan giginya, hasrat lelakinya menginginkan Jongin untuk menusuk pembatas itu dengan keras. Tapi Jongin tahu, itu pasti menyakitkan.

_Calm down, Jongin. You wont hurt her, right?_

Jongin mendorong pinggulnya perlahan, mencoba menembus selaput tipis yang menghalanginya.

"Jongin!" pada dorongan ketiga, Kyungsoo memekikkan nama Jongin, ia mencengkram rambut Jongin keras sampai Jongin merasa kalau rambutnya itu terlepas dari kulit kepalanya.

Jongin terkesiap ketika merasakan miliknya terhisap ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo disertai dengan cengkraman ketat yang diterima kejantanannya. Jongin merasa terbakar ketika menetima semu akenikmatan ini.

Kini tangan Kyungsoo beralih mencengkram lengan atas jongin dengan kuat, ia menggigit pipirnya sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Jongin mencoba untuk diam ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit.

"Maaf..." lirih Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca, ingin rasanya Jongin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Soo..."

Jongin mencoba ngelihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari rasa sakitnya. Jongin menciumi Kyungsoo dari mulai lehernya, lalu berpindah pada rahangnya. Jongin menjilati cuping telinga Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dan berakhir dengan ciuman yang intim pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"apa masih terasa sakit?" Jongin mengusap air mata di sudut mata Kyungsoo, "apa kita perlu berhenti saja? Jangan menangis..." lalu Jongin menciumi kelopak mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan Jongin mengecupi wajahnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung karena ia di cintai oleh lelaki seperti Jongin.

Dengan lembut Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kyungsoo masih mencoba mencari kenikmatan diantara rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo merasa aneh ketika kewanitaannya merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mulai bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu, ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkari pinggalng Jongin. Kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka merasa seperti melayang. Erangan dan desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa membuat Jongin frustasi.

"_you're so tight, Soo-ya... oh, damn it! Ahh..._"

Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo pada pipinya, Jongin menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya. Jongin mengunci mata Kyungsoo dengan matanya.

"Jongin... ahh –akuhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah, Jongin melimat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Demi tuhan, kau sangat nikmat..." bisik Jongin dengan suaranya yang rendah, dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

"Klimakslah bersalaku... klimakslah untukku..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jongin mendorong pinggulnya keras dan menekannya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo memekik keras, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo. Jongin merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo mencengkram kejantanannya dengan kuat. Tubuh Jongin juga Kyungsoo bergetar hebat di bawah tetesan hujan yang semakin deras. Dan mereka mencapai puncaknya bersamaan.

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menindihnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu Jongin berguling dan terlentang di samping Kyungsoo, menghadap langit yang masih menumpahkan airnya. Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi miring, menghadap Jongin. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"aku mencintaimu..." Kyungsoo yakin jika sekarang ini siang hari, wajagnya akn terlihat sangat merah karena penuturan Jongin.

Gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka, "lebih baik kita masuk, aku takut kau sakit..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menuruti perkataan Jongin. Lalu Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala _Bridal_. Tapi langkah Jongin ketika ia menginjak...

_Pijama_ milik Hongbin...

Milik Hongbin.

Hongbin hyung-nya...

Jongin jadi teringat dengan apa yang ia temukan di lemari Hongbin saat ia mengambil _pijama_.

Kondom.

Lalu ia teringat dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo.

"ada apa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang cukup bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Jongin.

Dengan cepat Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo pada kursi santai dengan payung besar di pinggir kolam.

"Jongin... ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maaf... Kyungsoo, maafkan aku..." Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupinya dengan lembut.

"A– aku salah telah melakukan semua ini kepada mu... Maaf." Lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo beralih menangkup wajah Jongin, meminta Jongin untuk menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa Jongin... jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku khawatir!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"A– aku melakukannya tanpa pengaman, Soo..." ujar Jongin dengan nada frustasi. Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau bisa hamil, Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Akkk... Deba seneng, ini banyak banget yang review! Deba gak bisa sebutin kalian satu satu!  
:'3

Deba minta maaf kalo Updatenya kelamaan, Seminggu kemaren deba abis _Try Out_.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Deba masih bisa main FFn. Hahaha. Itu mah cuma masalah ngatur waktu aja kok.

Kalau misalnya Deba hiatus, Deba gak tau dapet hiburan dari mana nantinya.

.

Oke, Untuk cerita masa kecil sampai bagian nganter pulang itu cerita nya. Deba yang ngalamin.

Deba di sini diperanin sama Kyungsoo.

Tapi Deba gak sepolos Kyungsoo. Kalau Deba polos, Deba gak akan berfikiran liar dan buat NC kayak begini.

Huft... Deba bersyukur, _dia_ gak suka Kpop, jadi dia gak akan baca cerita Deba :'3

Deba gak tau apa yang bakal _dia_ lakuin kau _dia_ tau Deba berfikiran seperti ini. '-'

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	3. Our Life - Chapter 1

**Rate : ****M**

**Main Cast :**

_Kim Jongin_

_Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo_

**Other Cast :**

_Lee Taemin_

_Choi Minho as Kim Minho_

_Lee Jaehwan_

_Jung Taekwoon as Lee Taekwoon_

_Kris Wu_

_Kin Joonmyeon_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Byun Baekhyun_

**Summary :** Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Jongin akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas Kyungsoo.

**Disclaimer : **Deba berharap semua _cast_ di sini milik Deba, tapi apalah daya Deba, mereka milik keluarga mereka dan milik tuhan. Alur cerita ini milik Deba, karena sebagian cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang Deba alami sendiri.

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM.**

* * *

_Plak_

Suara tamparan itu menggema di dalam ruangan yang cukup sunyi dengan suasana yang juga cukup menegangkan. Suara isakan juga terdengar di sisi lain ruangan.

Taekwoon menampar Jongin. Itu lah yang baru saja terjadi.

Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya? Sedingin dan secuek apapun sikap Taekwoon kepada orang lain, tapi jika ia sudah dihadapkan dengan sahabat, istri, terutama anak-anaknya, Taekwoon akan sangat besikap lembut dan sangat melindungi.

Dan wajar saja jika Taekwoon menampar Jongin. Karena Jongin telah mengambil keperawanan putrinya yang paling ia sayangi. Terlebih lagi Jongin sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Kecewa? Itu pasti! Sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih kecil, Taekwoon selalu mempercayakan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. Tapi dengan kejadian ini, Jongin seperti sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan Taekwoon.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Jongin? Aku tidak peduli jika kalian suka sama suka atau apapun itu. Intinya, kau telah merusak anakku. Kau telah merusak Kyungsoo!" Itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Jongin dengar dari bibir Taekwoon. Dan itu karena dia yang telah membuat Taekwoon marah besar.

Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan. Ia tidak tega melihat Jongin yang sudah ditampari kurang lebih 6 kali oleh Appa-nya.

Hongbin dan yang lainnya benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun kalau Taekwoon sudah ada di puncak emosinya.

"Appa, ini salah ku juga. Jongin tidak sepenuhnya bersalah appa." Ujar Kyungsoo yang masih terus menangis. Ia ingin membela Jongin.

"Kau membelanya? Iya?"

"Appa, tapi Jong-"

"DIAM KAU KYUNGSOO!" Bentak Taekwoon yang benar-benar terlihat kalut. Ia menatap Jongin jengah dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan karena menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

Jaehwan menghampiri Taekwoon yang sudah sangat kalut itu. Lalu menuntunnya untuk memasuki kamar utama. Jaehwan khawatir Taekwoon akan berbuat lebih kepada Jongin.

"Hongbin, hubungi Taemin imo dan Minho samchun, dan Kyungsoo kompres pipi Jongin." Pesan Jaehwan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar utama.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian appa-nya segera menghambur memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin... Maaf, maaf..." Lirih Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Jongin erat.

Hongbin yang melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera mengisyaratkan kepada Sanghyuk untuk mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengompers pipi Jongin.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu... Jangan menangis..." Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Seharusnya kau jangan diam saja, seharusnya kamu bilang kalau aku juga yang–"

Jongin menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Kyungsoo, "lalu kau pikir aku tega melihatmu dimarahi oleh Taekwoon samchun? tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Soo..."

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin erat, Kyungsoo merasa ia menjadi wanita paling bodoh di dunia ini. Jongin yang begitu menghormatinya sebagai seorang wanita, tapi ia malah memancing Jongin untuk menyetubuhinya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bodoh karena tidak menyadari sikap baik Jongin.

Jongin melihat Sanghyuk datang dengan membawa baskom kecil dan handuk kecil untuk mengompresnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Bisik Jongin dengan nada membujuk, tapi yang ia dengar hanya suara isakan Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya, sudah jangan menangis lagi..." Sanghyuk mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap kakak iparnya itu dengan tatapan sendu, lalu ia mengangguk kecil.

"Sanghyuk-ah..."

"Astaga apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang membantu menenangkan adiknya." Gerutu Sanghyuk tak jelas saat mendengar panggilan Hongbin. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Sanghyuk.

"Sudah eonni urus oppa dulu saja, Jongin biar sama aku saja." Kata Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Hhh... Baiklah, eonni akan mengurusi oppa-mu itu dulu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Sanghyuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Adik eonni yang cantik tidak boleh menangis." Lalu Sanghyuk mengecup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun eonni..." Rengek Kyungsoo.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**The Newest Fiction**

**.**

**"Our Life"**

**.**

**Chapter 1 / 2**

**.**

Malam itu mereka tidur bersama di kamar Kyungsoo dalam keadaan polos. Atau bisa diperjelas, mereka telanjang.

Paginya, Sanghyuk yang berniat membangunkan Kyungsoo berteriak histeris ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mendengar teriakan Sanghyuk, Hongbin langsung menghampiri Sanghyuk dan ia sama terkejutnya dengan Sanghyuk.

Hongbin menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka. Hongbin menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang… penuh dengan tuntutan penjelasan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara Hongbin terdengar dalam dan penuh penekanan.

Jongin yan keget dengan kehadiran Hongbin dan Sanghyuk langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tertutupi selimur, tentu saja.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mengetahui oppa dan eonni-nya menangkap basah dirinya dalam keadaan yang memalukan dan sangat terlarang di dalam keluarga besar Lee ini langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan bed cover yang ia pakai berdua dengan Jongin.

"H– Hyung..." ujar Jongin terbata.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo. Temui aku di ruang tengah dan jelaskan semuanya!" ujar Hongbin yang langsung pergi keluar kamar Kyungsoo dengan menggandeng Sanghyuk yang masih mematung di depan pintu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sebenarnya bagi Hongbin, posisi Jongin dengan Kyungsoo tadi sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ia tidak perlu penjelasan lagi dari kedua adiknya itu. Jadi, Hongbin segera menghubungi Taekwoon dan Jaehwan, dan menjelaskan semuanya menurut pendangannya, tentu saja.

Untuk keluarga besar Lee, ini bukanlah hal yang bisa ditoleransi. Walaupun memang tidak sedikit orang di umur yang sama dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sering melalukan hal-hal yang seperti _One Night Stand_.

Sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

Hongbin menghela nafasnya, "ayo kita bicara frontal saja." Katanya.

Jongin yang tadi menunduk segera mendongak menatap wajah Hongbin, Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Bingung akan maksud frontal yang diucapkan hyung-nya itu.

Hongbin menghela nafasnya sekali sebelum ia berbicara, "astaga Jongin. Hyung tidak menyangka kamu akan berbuat sejauh ini terhadap Kyungsoo!"

Hongbin menatap keduanya bergantian, "oke, hyung tahu sangat tahu perasaan kalian satu sama lain. Hyung juga pernah merasakan gairah seksual seperti yang kamu rasakan Jongin..."

Mata Jongin agak melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Hongbin yang cukup terang-terangan, "Oh tuhan, apa sebegitu seksi-nya Kyungsoo sampai kau tidak bisa menahannya? Hyung saja tidak pernah menyetubuhi Sanghyuk saat kami masih berpacaran, tapi kalian? Oh astaga, kalian membuat kepala ku segera pecah!"

Kali ini mata Sanghyuk melebar mendengar penuturan Hongbin. Tadi namanya disebut-sebut.

"Hyung tahu Jongin, sangat tahu, kau pasti sudah menahannya mati-matian bukan? Tapi Kyungsoo menggoda mu. Wanita memang selalu seperti itu, menggoda prianya sehingga si pria menerkam si wanita."

Kali ini Sanghyuk dan Kyungsoo yang melebarkan matanya. Ternyata ajakan bicara frontal Hongbin tadi tidak main-main.

"Kyungsoo, kau menggoda Jongin bukan?" Tanya Hongbin, dan seketika itu juga wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Oke cukup dengan wajahmu yang memerah, oppa sudah tahu jawabannya." Kali ini wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Yak! Lee Hongbin!" pekik Sanghyuk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Hongbin yang mendengar pekikan istrinya itu langsung bungkam ketia ia akan kembali bicara. "Waeyo?"

Sanghyk menarik nafas perlahan, ia gemas dengan sikap Hongbin yang seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. "Sebenarnya kau ini menyalahkan siapa? Pertama kau menyalahkan Jongin. Dan sekarang kau bukan menyalahkan Kyungsoo saja, tapi kau menyalahkan wanita dan kau bersikap seperti membela Jongin." Omel Sanghyuk kesal.

"Kong-ah, aku juga seorang wanita, sama seperti adik mu dan eomma, ingat itu!"

"Benarkah aku seperti membela Jongin?" Kata Hongbin yang cukup bingung dengan pernyataan Sanghyuk.

"Ya hyung, kau seperti membelaku." Ujar Jongin menanggapi.

Hongbin diam, mungkin dia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah dia katakan tadi. "Oke... intinya kalian berdua salah. Ya, benar. Dalam sebuah hubungan seperti itu apa lagi seperti kalian, suka sama suka, maka kalian berdua salah."

"Dan kau Kyungsoo, kamu pasti bisa memprediksi seperti apa reaksi appa."

"Oppa..."

.

.

.

Mendengar cerita dari Hongbin, Taemin dan Minho langsung berangkat menuju ke kediaman keluarga Lee yang cukup jauh dari kantor Minho.

Bahkan Minseok yang mendengar kabar tersebut dari Sanghyuk langsung menunda rencananya untuk berbulan madu bersama Jongdae.

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin, si maknae keluarga Kim dan Lee, mereka duduk dihadapan kedelapan orang yang lebih tua dari mereka, yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang beragam. Tatapan kecewa, marah, kaget, iba.

"Jadi apa kau punya solusi, Minho?" Tanya Taekwoon yang masih menatap tajam Kyungsoo dan Jongin di hadapannya. Berkat Jaehwan, Taekwoon sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk saat ini.

Minho menghela nafasnya lelah, "aku terlalu shock mendengarnya. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa hyung..." lirih Minho putus asa.

"Aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama aku tidak hamil." Cicit Kyungsoo. Kesembilan pasang mata disana –termasuk Jongin– langsung menatap Kyungsoo kaget. Sependek itu kah pemikiran Kyungsoo?

"Oh astaga Kyungsoo! Tidak bisa seperti itu, bukan seperti itu kebiasaan keluarga besar kita! Appa tidak bisa menoleransi hal-hal seperti itu." Omel Taekwoon yang benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan penuturan polos dari Kyungsoo.

"Jika seperti itu, hanya satu jalan keluarnya..." ujar Taemin sambil memijat batang hidungnya.

Mendengar itu Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Minho langsung menatap Taemin, "apa itu?" Tanya Minho.

"Kita harus menikahkan mereka berdua." Ujar Taemin.

Lalu mereka semua kembali menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya saran mu itu ada benarnya Taemin-ah..." ujar Jaehwan.

"Jadi... bagaimana Taewoon hyung?" Tanya Minho.

Taekwoon masih diam, sepertinya ia benar-benar memikirkan baik buruknya Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua akan menikah bulan depan. Tapi kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini lagi sebelum kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Ingat itu!"

"Hongbin-ah!" Pekik Minseok.

"_Mwonde_?"

"Kita akan menjadi saudara!" Pekik Minseok lagi sambil memeluk Hongbin kegirangan.

"Hey... H– hey, kau sudah menikah Minseok-ah!" Hongbin menepuk punggung Minseok. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minseok.

"Jongdae beda lagi. Memangnya kalau aku sudah menikah dan kau sudah menikah kita menjadi musuh, begitu?" Gerutu Minseok yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hongbin.

Hongbin menjitak Minseok gemas, "siapa yang bilang kita menjadi musuh? Jongdae pasti cemburu melihat mu memeluku seperti tadi."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minseok tak percaya.

"Coba saja kau tanyakan sendiri."

"Jongdae-ya, apa kau cemburu melihatku memeluk Hongbin seperti tadi?" Tanya Minseok.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kalian saling mengenal dari kecil, dan aku percaya padamu Minnie-ah..." Jongdae mengusak poni Minseok gemas.

"See? Oh, Sanghyuk-ah, apa kau juga cemburu kalau aku terlalu senang mendengar kalau aku akan menjadi saudara Hongbin dan aku memeluknya. Kau cemburu?" Tanya Minseok, kini kepada Sanghyuk.

"Aku sudah biasa melihat kalian seperti itu eonni, bahkan dihari pertama aku menjadi kekasih Hongbin kau mencium kedua pipi Hongbin karena terlalu senang mendengar Hongbin memiliki kekasih." Jawab Sanghyuk dengan ringan.

"Oke, kau menang Minseok-ah. Memang tidak akan pernah ada yang cemburu melihat kedekatan kita." Jawab Hongbin final. Lalu ia kembali menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oh Hongbin-ah, haruskan aku membuat buku novel tentang meraka... astaga kau ingat mereka saat masih kecil seperti apa kan..."

Dan Jaehwan, Taemin, dan Minho tertawa lepas mendengar perdebatan yang tidak penting antara Hongbin dan Minseok. Sedangkan Taekwoon, ia hanya tersenyum kecil atau mungkin hanya sekedar terkekeh halus saja.

Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain, menyalurkan perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan erat.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kuliah di universitas yang memang dikhususkan untuk para atlet. Ya, walaupun Jongin pasti akan meneruskan perusahaan Minho, tetapi kedua orang tua Jongin tidak mengekang Jongin untuk mengambil jurusan yang mengajarkan ilmu berbisnis atau sejenisnya.

Sejak duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, Jongin sudah sering ikut membantu Minho menyelasaikan tugas kantornya, minimal saat itu Jongin sudah bisa membantu Minho membackup data. Kehidupan Jongin sejak kecil sudah dikelilingi oleh dunia bisnis.

Pagi ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berangkat bersama ke kampus. Kyungsoo yang biasanya berangkat diantar Hongbin, kini ia berangkat bersama Jongin menggunakan mobil milik Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menghampiri keempat temannya yang berbeda jurusan dengan mereka.

"Hai kalian!" Sapa seorang gadis manis dengan senyum angelic-nya. Dia Kim Joonmyeon, dia atlet ski es.

"Oh astaga, apa kalian merasakan itu?" Ujar gadis dengan eye liner dimatanya yang indah. Byun Baekhyun namanya, dia atlet anggar.

"Merasakan apa?" Tanya salah satu dari dua pria tinggi itu sedang pria tinggi yang lainnya hanya menangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Kris Wu. Mereka adalah atlet Basket.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kedua atlet renang kita ini..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalian ini apaan sih..." Kyungsoo tetap menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Bukannya sudah biasa? Kalian juga tahu aku dan Kyungsoo sudah saling kenal sejak kami kecil..." ujar Jongin yang kini duduk dihadapan keempat temannya itu.

"Tidak tidak... kali ini berbeda. Seperti ada aura yang sama seperti mereka berdua." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Joonmyeon dan Kris.

"Aku dan Kris? Memangnya kami kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon tidak mengerti.

"Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Kris yang cukup peka untuk bisa menangkap maksud Baekhyun.

"Benar kalian berdua berpacaran?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan kedua pria jangkung itu.

"Heol, daebak! Jujur saja aku baru menemukan pasangan yang sudah mengenal sejak lahir seperti kalian. Ya walaupun pasti ada banyak di luar sana, tapi kalian pasangan pertama yang aku kenal." Ujar Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Whoa... dua sejoli kita menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang." Ujar Joonmyeon yang diikuti kekehan dari teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya..." Jongin menggantungkan kata-katanya, "bulan depan kita akan menikah."

"MWORAGO?" Pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris dengan nada serius.

"Jongin, kau menghamili Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol frontal.

"Kyungsoo, kamu hamil?" Kini Joonmyeon yang bertanya dengan nada terkejutnya.

"Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan eoh?" Omel Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dasar mesum!" Kata Jongin sambil menjitak Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian.

"Lalu kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya kedua orang tua kami saja yang menginginkan seperti itu..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan kalian tahu sendiri keluarga Lee itu seperti apa. Mereka tidak menoleransi kejadian yang iya iya yang terjadi diantara sepasang kekasih. Jadilah mereka memutuskan seperti itu." Lanjut Jongin yang menjelaskan alasan mereka menikah cepat.

"Ahh... begitu..." Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin penuh selidik, "tapi Hongbin hyung tidak seperti itu... di sempat berpacaran dengan Sanghyuk noona sekitar satu tahunan." Kata Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya dengan alibi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Itu beda lagi. Hongbin oppa kan laki-laki, aku perempuan. Appa tahu Hongbin oppa sangat menghormati perempuan, sama seperti Jongin. Sebenarnya appa juga sudah menyuruh oppa untuk cepat melamar Sanghyuk eonni, tapi eonni belum siap menikah dan meminta untuk berpacaran dulu selama satu tahun lebih." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian setuju setuju saja untuk menikah bukan depan. Padahal tiga bulan lagi kita sudah lulus, kenapa tidak habis kelulusan saja?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang benar-benar ingin tahu. Ia saja yang sudah berpacaran dengan Kris selama lebih dari dua tahun tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat.

"Ahh... itu..." jawab Kyungsoo menggantung, i atidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia buka pembohong yang baik. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia menjawab jika Jongin sudah menidurinya dan itu diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Makanya ia dan Jongin harus menikah bulan depan.

"Tentu saja karena kami saling mencintai." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon hanya mencibir keduanya ketika mendengar jawaban Jongin itu.

"Lebih baik kita membahas yang lain saja..." saran Jongin mencoba mengakhiri percakapan yang kurang menguntungkan untuknya dan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kita mau berbicara apa lagi? Tidak ada topik baru yang menarik." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengangkat topik lama?" Kata Kris sambil menatap Jongin dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jongin yang begitu pekanya langsung mengerti arti 'topik lama' yang dimaksud Kris. "Park Chanyeol, bagaimana denganmu dan dia?" Tanya Jongin.

"Yak! Kalian, itu pembicaraan kita. Jangan ungkit disini!" Omel Chanyeol kesal sambil mendorong kepala Jongin yang mengambil duduk di sebelahnya..

"Woah, kau punya seseorang? Siapa siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Tidak. Belum..." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Beri kami clue!" Pinta Kyungsoo pada Kris dan Jongin.

"Dia dekat dengan Chanyeol, tentu saja." Jawab Kris.

"Yak! Hentikan..." ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Siapa? Sandara? Yuri?" Tebak Joonmyeon yang juga cukup penasaran.

"Biar aku yang tebak, aku tahu wanita-wanita yang dekat dengannya." Ujar Baekhyun menghentikan acara tebak menebak Joonmyeon.

"Aku bilang hentikan..." geram Chanyeol. Ia menahan rasa kesalnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja.

"Tidak biarkan aku menebak. Suruh siapa kau hanya bercerita pada Kris dan Jongin!" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Sulli? Wendy? Gayeon? Yoonhee? Soohyun? Sandara? Sora? Luhan? Soo-"

"_Neorago_!" Tegas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"_Mwo__rago_?" Kaget Baekhyun saat mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

Dan saat itu juga suasana menjadi hening, Kris dan Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol yang terus menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat. Tapi di dalam hati kedua lelaki itu, mereka merasa senang bukan main, pasalnya menurut mereka jika mereka tidak membicarakannya di depan Chanyeol dan si 'dia', Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu dalam waktu dekat. Sedangkan Kris dan Jongin benar-benar sudah gemas dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Jongin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Ayo, biar aku antar kau ke tempat latihanmu." Ajak Kris sambil menggandeng Joonmyeon yang juga masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu. Persiapan pernikahan mereka sudah hampir 95%. Dan hari ini Jaehwan bersikeras meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke dokter kandungan.

Kyungsoo yang lemas dan mengeluh pusing membuat Jaehwan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Satu lagi yang membuat Jaehwan panik bukan main, Kyungsoo telat datang bulan.

Jongin panik, ia datang pagi-pagi dan mendapati Taekwoon yang menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Kim Jongin, jika terjadi sesuatu pada putriku..." Taekwoon mendesis pelan, lalu ia memijat batang hidungnya, ia merasa pusing bukan main.

Jongin masih menunduk. Ia tahu, Taekwoon bersikap seperti itu bukannya tidak suka dengan dirinya. Jongin tahu, sangat tahu, Taekwoon samchun yang ia kenal adalah orang yag hangat walaupun ia jarang berbicara. Taekwoon sangat menghawatirkan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Dan itu berimbas pada Jongin yang sudah berbuat sesuatu yang menurutnya salah kelada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, samchun." Ujar Jongin, ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya, "aku minta maaf karena telah mengecewakan samchun."

Taekwoon masih menatap Jongin dengan lekat, "sudah, sana kau keatas Jongin." Katanya dengan nada suata yang lebih hangat.

Setelah Taekwoon memintanya untuk segera ke atas –ke kamar Kyungsoo–, ia menenangkan dirinya, tentu ada kemungkinan kalau Jaehwan juga akan mengungkapkan rasa kecewanya, bukan?

"Aku hanya keleahan dan aku kehilangan rekorku saat latihan tadi. Dan itu membuatku pusing, itu saja eomma. Aku baik-baik saja." Itu jawaban Kyungsoo ketika tahu kalau ia akan dibawa ke dokter oleh Jongin. Jongin melangkah masuk dalam diam ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, periksa dulu saja. Tidak ada salahnya." Kata Jaehwan, "apa perlu eomma temani?"

"Shh... baiklah, aku pergi ke dokter. Tapi Sanghyuk eonni harus ikut."

"Eii... kasihan eonni mu itu, kandungannya masih muda dan belum kuat. Sudah sana pergi dengan Jongin!" Suruh Jaehwan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi.

Selama perjalanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling diam. Jongin sendiri mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat di sampingnya. Sesekali Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk lemas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah, kau fokus saja menyetir. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin aku tidak hamil." Lirih Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya lelah, ia melandaikan sandaran jok mobil Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai menyetir dengan fokus. Tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan dokter nanti, ia akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHA

Aku tahu ini cerita makin gak jelas, yakan?

Ayoo coba kalian tebak ya... Kyungsoo Hamil apa enggak?!

Review aja pokoknya ya...

yang 'iya iya'-nya mungkin di Chapter 2 atau... aku gak tau lah. pokonya mah gitu aja.

Review nya aku tungga aja pokoknya mah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	4. Our Life - Chapter 2

**Rate : M**

**Main Cast :**

_Kim Jongin_

_Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo_

**Other Cast :**

_Lee Taemin_

_Choi Minho as Kim Minho_

_Lee Jaehwan_

_Jung Taekwoon as Lee Taekwoon_

_Kris Wu_

_Kim Joonmyeon_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Byun Baekhyun_

**Summary :** Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Jongin akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas Kyungsoo.

**Disclaimer : **Deba berharap semua _cast_ di sini milik Deba, tapi apalah daya Deba, mereka milik keluarga mereka dan milik tuhan. Alur cerita ini milik Deba, karena sebagian cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang Deba alami sendiri.

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM.**

* * *

Jongin menautkan kedua tangannya. Ia takut kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar hamil. Tidak, bukannya Jongin tidak mau atau bagaimana… hanya saja, Jongin belum siap mendapatkan omelan dari kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Jongin tidak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang.

Jongin benar-benar menyesal karena sudah hilang kontrol saat itu.

Jongin merasakan kedua tangannya basah karena keringatnya, ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk akhir yang terbaik. Terbaik untuknya, dan untuk orang-orang si sekitarnya, Kyungsoo terutama.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya ketika mendengar pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka, kedua tangan penuh keringatnya ia usapkan pada celana _skiny jeans_ yang ia gunakan.

Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di samping Jongin.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!" bisik Jongin sambil menuntun Kyungsoo duduk di depan meja dokter –yang Jongin tahu teman dari Jaehwan Imo– itu.

"khawatirkan dirimu sendiri Jongin-ah… aku baik-baik saja!" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung tangan Jongin yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"aigoo… aku seperti melihat masa muda ku dulu…" dokter cantik dengan kulit _tanned_ seperti Jongin itu menopang dagunya, memperhatikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan seksama.

"Cha Imo!" rengek Kyungsoo, ia tahu betul kalau teman eomma-nya itu paling senang menggoda anak muda, bahkan anaknya sendiri pernah dibuat menangis karena hobby menggodanya itu.

"_Okay… I'll stop it!_" katanya –Cha Hakyeon– yang diikuti dengan kekehan halusnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan tatapan Hakyeon yang menggodanya, saat ini dia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Jongin.

"_by the way_… kalian terlihat sangat serasi." Ujar Hakyeon yang sekarang sedang membaca beberapa rekam medis milik Kyungsoo.

"Jaehwan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dan aku tahu kau pasti sudah menekan keras-keras hasratmu di depan wanita yang masih saja polos seperti Kyungsoo, benar bukan Jongin?" goda Hakyeon yang diikuti tawa halus.

"Imo!" pekik Kyungsoo, wajahnya ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya.

"Okay ini dia hasilnya!" seru Hakyeon yang mampu mengambil perhatian sepasang kekasih di hadapannya itu.

Hakyeon menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum ketika tatapannya berhenti pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Tidak pantas untuk pria tampan seperti mu."

Jongin mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. _Apa maksudnya?_

"aku tahu kau seperti ini karena _Leo the sharp eyes_ kami. Tapi jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo tidak hamil! Kau selamat, selamat Jongin!" ujar Hakyeon, ia terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi _blank_ Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hanya kelelahan. Mungkin karena latihan berenangnya yang terlalu ketat, ditambah stress karena rekor waktunya turun 3 sekon." Hakyeon menjelaskan lagi.

"Oh… syukurlah." Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk ia dekap. "Bodoh! Waktu mu turun karena kau kelelahan! Dan kau malah semakin membebani dirimu, bagaimana bisa rekor mu itu membaik jika kau kelelahan!"

Hakyeon kembali terkekeh ketika melihat Jongin yang lembut kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi tetap sambil mengomeli Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia nyaman dalam dekapan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika ia mendengar omelan Jongin yang menyebutnya _bodoh_.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2016©**

**Present**

**.**

**The Newest Fiction**

**.**

**"Our Life"**

**.**

**Chapter 2 / 2**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, jongin membuat perjanjian dengan Taekwoon –bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan _have sex and other activities are similiar to sex_ dengan Kyungsoo– dan itu berlaku sampai mereka lulus nanti. Perjanjian itu dibuat tertulis, dan ditandatangani oleh Jongin, Taekwoon, dan Minho.

Berlebihan memang –karena mereka tanda tangan di atas materai–, tapi ini semua Taekwoon lakukan demi Kyungsoo. Dan demi Kyungsoo pula maka Jongin menyetujuinya.

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan pasangan itu kini sedang berenang di kolam renag _athletic_ di hotel yang digunakan pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae waktu itu.

"Oke, yang paling lama menyelam ya?" tantang Jongin yang sudah siap pada posisi meloncatnya di jalur nomer 2.

Mereka bertaruh, yang kalah, maka harus menraktir yang menang jajanan kaki lima selama satu minggu. Sebenarnya mau Jongin atau Kyungsoo, mereka bisa saja membelinya sendiri, tapi mereka hanya ingin bertaruh saja.

"_Call_!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasang kacamata renangnya dan ikut memposisikan diri di jalur nomer 4.

"_three…_" mereka saling tatap satu sama lain dan mulai menghitung bersamaan.

"_two… one!_" dan mereka langsung melompat, memberatkan tubuhnya agar bisa sampai dasar kolam dengan kedalaman 1,8 meter itu.

Jongin lebih dulu sampai dasar, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di dasar kolam. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih berenang ke dasar.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, meminta untuk di tarik ke dasar oleh Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak melakukannya, ia berenang ke bawah Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo untuk tenggelam ke dasar bersama-sama.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat perlakuan Jongin yang cukup manis –menurutnya–. Satu menit lebih mereka di dasar kolam, Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama muncul ke permukaan, lalu disusul Jongin beberapa detik setelahnya.

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk ketika ia menghirup udara pertama kali setelah satu menit lebih tidak bernafas.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah kolam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tetap terbatuk-batuk, "aku tidak sengaja menghirup air, tadi."

"Aigoo… kau ini aneh sekali! Ayo ke pinggir!" Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkari lehernya, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tengkurap di atas tubuhnya yang terlentang dan berenang –berenang gaya punggung– ke tepian.

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali suaranya.

"kami hanya bersenang-senang Appa…" jawab Jongin yang masih berenang menuju ke tepian.

"tapi besok hari pernikahan kalian. Astaga…" omel Minho yang berdiri di pintu masuk kolam renang _indoor_ itu.

"Ya… kami tahu itu. Dan kami hanya menikmati masa-masa sebelum kami menikah. Benar `kan Soo?" Tanya Jongin yang meminta persetujuan dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"cepat bilas, dan antar Kyungsoo pulang, Jongin!" perintah Minho. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Jongin. Besok hari pernikahannya dan ia malah bermain –berenang bersama Kyungsoo– di Kolam.

Seingat Minho, dulu ia tidak sesantai seperti Jongin saat esok harinya ia akan menikah dengan Taemin.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin –yang tingginya lebih tinggi dari tinggi Minho– yang memantulkan dirinya yang menggunakan gaun putih yang di _design_ oleh Jinki –teman Taemin– dan Taemin yang memilih _design_ yang sudah dibuat oleh Jinki.

"Oh… kau sangat cantik Soo!" kagum Jinki –sambil menautkan kedua tangannya– yang sudah selesai menata gaun Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum mendengar pujian dari Jinki.

"Astaga Soo-ie!" ujar seorang wanita, Kyungsoo melihat wanita itu dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya.

"Minseok eonni, Sanghyuk eonni!" Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap kedua eonni-nya yang tidak kalah cantik, tentu saja.

"apa kau gugup?" Tanya Minseok sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, bibir _heart shapes_ nya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya… sekarang tidak. Tapi aku yakin, kau akan gugup ketika melihat Jongin yang menunggumu di altar." Sahut Sanghyuk.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya, "bagaimana kandungan eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Sanghyuk.

"Ahh, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku selalu kesal setiap mendengar Hongbin mengoceh!" jawab Sanghyuk dengan nada kesal.

"Oh… Oppa ku yang tampan harus ekstra sabar sepertinya. Aku pikir ia hanya mengkhawatirkan mu eonni."

"Hei, sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Ayo kita keluar Hyuk-ie." Ajak Minseok setelah melihat jam tangannya, "akan aku panggilkan Taekwoon samchun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan dia kembali sendirian di dalam ruangan itu, Jinki sudah keluar sejak Minseok dan Sanghyuk masuk tadi. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat Jongin-_nya_ yang tampan.

"_uri ddal, Lee Kyungsoo_…" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Taekwoon di telinganya.

"Oh tidak, putri ku yang cantik ini akan menjadi milik Kim Jongin." Taekwoon membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya, "tapi aku tetap anak appa dan eomma."

Taekwoon mengangguk, "Aigoo… ternyata appa sudah tua ya? Kedua anak appa sudah menikah semua. Bahkan sebentar lagi appa akan memiliki cucu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar keluhan Taekwoon itu.

"berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Jongin." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pasti, "aku senang melihat appa tersenyum seperti ini. Itu menghangatkan ku."

"appa akan sering tersenyum mulai sekarang." Ujar Taekwoon, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Taekwoon, lalu Taekwoon menggenggamnya, dan menuntun Kyungsoo dengan langkah perlahan menuju altar.

"kau akan gugup ketika melihat Jongin. Appa yakin itu…" bisik Taekwoon saat mereka sudah mendekati ruangan di mana semua orang sudah menunggu mereka datang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Taekwoon tersenyum, "Ya, mungkin…" kata kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil itu, ia melihat semua orang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah menunggunya, dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna putihnya, Jongin tersenyum tampan. Dan itu mampu membuat kaki Kyungsoo lemas.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Taekwoon, sedangkan Taekwoon hanya tersenyum, ia tahu putrinya itu merasa gugup karena Jongin.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar, dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi istri Jongin.

.

.

Mereka tidak melakukan acara resepsi yang mewah seperti milik Minseok dan Jongdae, ataupun seperti milik Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Mereka memilih konsep ala _British _yang mirip dengan pernikahan tokoh Dr. John Watson dan Mary Morstan pada BBC Series –Sherlock Holmes.

Chanyeol yang menjadi _The Best Man_ –pendamping pria– untuk pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan biasanya dia akan menyampaikan _speech_ dan menceritakan beberapa pengalaman-pengalamannya bersama kedua mempelai. Beberapa kali suara tawa para undangan terdengar, karena memang Chanyeol menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman lucu mereka.

Acara berlanjut sampai malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Para tamu undangan beberapa sudah pulang, karena memang acara sudah akan selesai.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan tidur di kamar yang ada di Café milik Hongbin, kamar yang biasa di pakai Hongbin kalau ia tidak pulang karena pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak. Dan itu memang sudah direncanakan dari awal.

"Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ujar Kris sambil mendorong meja untuk dirapatkan dengan dua meja lainnya. Kini hanya tersisa mereka berenam –Jongin, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun–. Kyungsoo yang menginginkan acara kumpul seperti ini.

"Terima kasih Kris…" sahut Kyungsoo. "kalian ingin minum?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita minum _beer_ saja, atau _champagne_?" usul Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah mereka atur.

"Sepertinya ada di gudang persediaan." ujar Kyungsoo, "bisa kau ambilkan untukku, Jongin?"

"tentu saja." Jawab Jongin yang langsung melangkah menuju gudang di ruang yang ada di bawah tanah.

"apa ada yang mau _hot chocolate_ atau mau _cheese cake, strawberry cake, eclairis, _oh, apa ini? _Pudding_? Sepertinya lezat." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kue dari kulkas besar khusus kue di dalam _pantry_.

"Keluarkan saja semuanya, Kyung! Kita makan bersama…" usul Joonmyeon yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"ohh, aku tidak pintar memilih sepertinya. Ada banyak _merk_ di gudang. Dan aku pikir ini yang enak, karena hanya tinggal tiga di gudang." Ujar Jongin sambil membawa dua botol _champagne_ ke atas meja yang tadi mereka atur.

Kris dan Chanyeol mengamati dan membaca label pada botol _champagne_ itu, "sepertinya memang enak." Kata Chanyeol.

Kris berdesis ketika melihat label itu, "aku hanya takut kau diamuk oleh Hongbin hyung…" katanya sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melepaskan dasi dan _tuxedo_ yang memang belum ia lepas sebelumnya. "maksudmu Kris?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"tak apa, minum saja. Aku juga punya persediaan yang seperti itu. Nanti biar aku yang menggantinya dengan milikku." Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung mengambil posisi di samping Jongin.

"apa ini mahal Soo?" Tanya Jongin. Bukannya Jongin tidak suka _champagne_ atau apa, tentu saja ia suka, hanya saja ia tidah tahu mana merk yang enak dan mana merk yang mahal.

"tidak, itu tidak terlalu mahal, hanya saja itu _champagne_ kesukaan Hongbin hyung. Aku benar kan?" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo.

"ahhh…" Jongin mengangguk mengerti ketika ia melihat anggukan Kyungsoo yang membenarkan pernyataan Kris. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiran Jongin. _Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu champagne kesukaan Hongbin hyung?_

"aku pernah mengantarkan _champagne_ untuk Hongbin hyung dari baba waktu itu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam Jongin!"

"Ohh, aku tidak, Kris Wu!" tegas Jongin.

"Hey, apa kita tidak mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menuangkan _champagne_ ke gelas yang sudah ada di depan mereka masing-masing.

"maksud mu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu menyuapkan sesendok _cheese cake_-nya.

"malam pertama, tentu saja. Apa kami tidak mengganggu?" goda Chanyeol yang diikuti dengan tawa dari Kris, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang menekuk wajahnya kesal –karena ada yang mengungkit masalah malam pertama di depannya–, "kalian tidak mengganggu tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

"tapi lihatlah wajah Jongin, Soo!" Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang duduk di depannya.

"tidak, Jongin tidak seperti itu! Ia akan menepati janjinya kepada appa, tentu saja." Kyungsoo membantah pemikiran Baekhyun yang pasti mengira –_Jongin want to have sex with Kyungsoo_– yang tidak-tidak.

"Janji?" ulang keempat temannya itu.

"Ya… dia membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan appa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Perjanjian apa?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Ohh… kalian tentu tahu bagaimana keluarga Kyungsoo, terutama Taekwoon appa." Ujar Jongin, lalu ia menatap gelas _champagne_nya, "Jadi, ya begitulah, kami membuat surat perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa, aku tidak akan `menyentuh` Kyungsoo sebelum kelulusan."

"oh… Jongin, aku turut prihatin atas surat itu." Kata Chanyeol yang bermaksud menggoda Jongin.

"tidak perlu Chanyeol. Tapi terima kasih." Jongin menumpukan sebelah tangannya ke meja untuk menahan kepalanya, Jongin tersenyum geli sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, "karena aku senang, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi istri ku."

"ouu, kau menggelikan Jong!" ujar Joonmyeon, sedangkan Kyungsoo, tentu saja wajahnya memerah seperti terbakar sinar matahari.

Jongin terkekeh ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "kita ganti topik."

"dan topik apa lagi yang harus kita bicarakan? Ini hari pernikahan kalian." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia mencoba mencari topik apa lagi yang harus mereka bicarakan.

Jongin memberikan kode pada Kris, dan Kris hanya merespon dengan gerakan mulutnya, _"ahh…"_

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" ujar Kris yang diikuti dengan dua gumaman _'ahh…'_ dari Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"A- apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia mengusap tengkuknya bingung.

"setelah hari itu, apa sekarang kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Chanyeol menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikunya di meja, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, dan Baekhyun juga balas menatapnya dengan posisi yang sama. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

Kris, Jongin, Joonmyeon, dan Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Jadi bagaimana Baek? Hubungan kita sekarang?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kau mau kita seperti apa?" lalu Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Jadi aku bukan kekasih mu, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan berharap Park! Bahkan kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyatakannya kepada ku."

"Ahh… benar juga." gumam Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu diikuti dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun, dan sekarang aku benar-benar mengatakannya. Jadi kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" lagi, Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"_Call_!" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"_Assa!_" balas Chanyeol, lalu ia ber-_high five_ dengan sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang terangkat.

"lihat, sekarang kami berkencan!" seru Chanyeol.

"_heol!_" Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan aneh.

"_daebak!_" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kedua temannya itu. Dan apa itu tadi? Kyungsoo pikir itu bukanlah sebuah pernyataan cinta.

"_the most freak couple in the world!_" gumam Kris yang langsung diangguki oleh tiga orang lainnya.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu sudah dilewati, hari ini adalah _The Graduation ceremony_ mereka. Dengan bangga, mereka berenam maju bergantian sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi pada bidang mereka masing-masing.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri berdampingan di atas panggung yang letaknya lebih rendah dari kursi para tamu undangan. Mereka peraih nilai tertinggi pada bidang renang. Jongin perwakilan dari mahasiswa, dan Kyungsoo dari mahasiswi_nya_.

Beberapa orang –termasuk Chanyeol dan Kris– menyoraki mereka berdua, selain karena memang nilai mereka yang sempurna, juga karena mereka adalah sepang suami istri. Oh, mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi!

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai, terlihat banyak sekali orang bertebaran di luar gedung serbaguna milik universitas.

"Aigoo… putri eomma sudah besar ya?" ujar Jaehwan yang sedang melihat hasil fotonya bersama Kyungsoo dengan Taekwoon.

"gantian, eomma, foto kami dengan Kyungsoo!" pinta Hongbin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaehwan.

"Aigoo… Taekwoon-ah, _look at this_, _our babies are grow up so fast!_" Taekwoon merendahkan tubuhnya di belakang Jaehwan, ikut melihat Kyungsoo, Hongbin, juga Sanghyuk di dalam frame kamera ponsel Hongbin.

"_and I'm proud of it!_" bisik Taekwoon.

Jaehwan mengangguk, lalu menatap suami tampannya itu dari samping, "_me too_."

"Jongin!" Jaehwan dan Taekwoon langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, memanggil Jongin untuk menghampirinya.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo melambai ke arahnya dan ia langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, eomma-_nim_, appa-_nim_." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat menyapa Jaehwan dan Taekwoon.

"Oh– annyeong Jongin-ah!" Jaehwan balik menyapa Jongin, sedangkan Taekwoon hanya tersenyum hangat.

Jongin kembali melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri –tidak jauh di belakang Jaehwan dan Taekwoon– bersama Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

"Jongin-ah." Jongin kembali menatap Taekwoon yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya –tapi lebih tinggi Jongin–.

Taekwoon yang menatap Jongin dengan hangat lalu tersenyum –ini langka– dan merentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Jongin manatap Kyungsoo yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jongin langsung memeluk Taekwoon dengan hangat, seperti saat ia memeluk Minho.

"appa bangga kepadamu, sekarang appa bisa mempercayakan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya kepadamu." Jongin menggumamkan kata terimakasih berkali-kali.

"sekarang appa tidak akan membatasi hubungan kalian." Lalu Taekwoon melepas pelukannya, ia meremas bahu Jongin, "jadilah suami yang baik untuk Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengangguk, "pasti, aku berjanji."

"Aigoo, aku terharu!" seru Minho yang berdiri di antara Taemin dan Jaehwan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempat awalnya, ia tersenyum menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo senang bukan main.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo meminta izin kepada orang tua mereka, untuk pergi ke daerah Gangwon-do untuk liburan, hanya semalam, bersama dengan keempat teman mereka.

"_ohh, for the first time in my life, I feel like this!_" gumam Joonmyeon sambil menautkan kedua tangannya, "ahh… senangnya!"

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang." Bisik Kris, ia menempatkan sikunya pada baku Joonmyeon dan mengusap rambutnya gemas.

"_I love you, Kris."_ Joonmyeon menatap Kris yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"_and I love you so much, Joonmyeon-ie._" Kris mengecup kening Joonmyeon cukup lama.

_Krek krek_

"Aigoo… manis sekali!" seru Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang kamera berwarna hitam dengan lensa panjang itu. "aku akan mencetaknya dengan figura besar untuk kado pernikahan kalian nanti. Menurutmu bagaimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan hasil jepretannya kepada Jongin.

"aku pikir, kau harus mengambil beberapa lagi yang lebih…" Jongin menggoda Kris dan Joonmyeon. Bibirnya ia gerakan seperti berkata `panas`.

"terserah apa katamu saja Kim!" Kris menanggapi Jongin dengan tak acuh.

"dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mobil Chanyeol sudah ada di sini." Tanya Joonmyeon yang baru saja melihat mobil degan _merk_ dari eropa berwarna hitam milik Chanyeol itu sudah terparkir di antara mobil Kris dan Jongin.

"mereka sedang jalan ke supermarket dekat sini untuk membeli beberapa camilan." Jawab Jongin sambil menunjukkan pesan dari Baekhyun di ponselnya.

"kalau begitu ayo masuk, hari sudah semakin sore!" ajak Joonmyeon dengan semangat.

Mereka berenam menginap di rumah peristirahatan milik Joonmyeon. Rumah ini dibelinya dengan uang dari prestasinya yang seringkali mendapatkan medali emas. Rumah ini memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah, posisinya langsung menghadap ke bibir pantai.

"totalnya ada tiga kamar tidur, semuanya di lantai dua." Joonmyeon menarik koper berwarna _soft pink_ nya ke ruang tengah. "satu kamar ku, aku akan bersama Kris. Kalian pilih duluan saja sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang."

"apa ada peraturan yang kau buat di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"ada. Peraturannya adalah, tidak ada peraturan." Ujarnya diikuti dengan kekehan khas seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang lucu.

"_how about… sex?_" Tanya Kris yang berbisik di telinga Joonmyeon, untuk menggodanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya, tentu saja.

Wajah Joonmyeon memerah untuk beberapa saat, "aku pikir aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Kris."

.

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di belakang rumah peristirahatan Joonmyeon, mereka duduk di kursi kayu panjang –yang sudah satu set dengan mejanya–, dengan ditemani beberapa kaleng _beer_ berkadar alkohol rendah, beberapa botol soju, dan beberapa camilan yang sudah dibeli Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sore tadi.

"Ah, benar!" gumam Chanyeol cukup keras, dan itu menarik perhatian kelima orang lainnya.

Chanyeol menatap keempat temannya lalu ia beralih menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya, "bagaimana menurutmu, apa waktunya tepat?" Tanya Chanyeol ambigu.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Jongin yang mulai penasaran.

"emm… sepertinya ini waktu yang cukup tepat." Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Baiklah." Lalu Chanyeol menatap keempat temannya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah penasaran keempat temannya, "sebenarnya…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia senang melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah teman-temannya, "sebenarnya, aku dan Baekhyun sudah bertunangan." Ucapnya dengan lancar.

Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperlihatkan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Wah, jahat sekali!" ujar Kris, lalu ia meneguk _beer_ nya.

Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Kris, "benar, jahat sekali kalian ini."

"apa-apaan kalian tidak mengundang kami." Protes Kyungsoo heboh.

"iya benar! Kenapa tidak mengabari kami!" sahut Joonmyeon tidak kalah heboh dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, "sebenarnya, kami ingin, ingiiin… sekali mengundang kalian semua. Tapi… acara ini kemarin dilakukan hanya di depan kedua orang tua kami." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol, "ternyata eomma dan Yunho appa dulu itu tetangga, dan dengan semangat mereka merencanakan pertunangan ini esok harinya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami ya?" Chanyeol membuat aegyo yang sama sekali tidak imut itu.

"Hentikan itu Park! Ya tuhan." Pekik Jongin. _Bukan teman ku!_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"oh astaga, aku tidak habis pikir dengan pasangan yang satu ini." Kyungsoo menopang kepalanya, mentap kedua temannya yang –menurutnya– aneh itu.

"Sekarang giliran kami!" seru Joonmyeon lalu meminta izin masuk ke dalam. Tidak lama kemudian, ia keluar lagi dengan membawa tiga amplop putih berukuran sedang.

"Ini untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin, ini untuk Baekhyun, dan ini untuk Chanyeol." Joonmyeon membagikan amplop putih itu pada keempat temannya, lalu ia kembali duduk di samping Kris sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Kris.

"Kyaaa… akhirnya kalian!" pekik Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Assa! Aku akan memberi kado figura ukuran besar dengan foto yang tadi!" seru Kyungsoo heboh.

"Di Canada?" Tanya Jongin yang baru sadar lokasi pernikahan Kris dan Joonmyeon.

Kris mengangguk, membenarkan, "itu permintaan Grandma dan juga Joshua. Adikku itu ingin aku menikah di sana karena waktunya berdekatan dengan ujian akhir sekolahnya, dan dia sangat ingin hadir di pernikahan ku."

"kalian harus datang ya." Joonmyeon berujar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Pasti, jika semua biaya kau yang menanggung." Jawab Chanyeol, ia menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kris melempar satu _potato chips_ pada Chanyeol, "matamu itu Park! Aku merinding!"

"kalian tidak lihat, kami sudah memesankan tiket untuk kalian. Ada di dalam amplop itu." Joonmyeon menunjuk amplop yang di pegang Chanyeol.

Lalu selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, kadang mereka tertawa, dan kadang serius, kadang mereka membicarakan hal-hal penting, sampai hal-hal yang tidak penting sekali pun, bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"ayo kita main game!" usul Chanyeol, "hanya permainan yang sudah _mainstream_, kita main _Dare or Dare_."

"_Call_!" Kyungsoo menyetujui usulan Chanyeol, lalu diikuti persetujuan yang lainnya.

"biar aku yang memutar." Kris mengambil botol soju yang sudah kosong. Lalu ia memutarnya di atas meja.

Dan… _Stop_.

Chanyeol.

"Haha! _I Dare you Park Chanyeol_!" girang Kris, jarang-jarang ia bisa mengerjai Chanyeol.

"itu tidak lucu, Kris." Kesal Chanyeol sambil melempari Kris dengan _potato chips_.

"_Okay_, karena kita semua sudah memiliki hubungan terikat, aku ingin menantang sesuatu yang _fulgar_." Ujar Kris sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Chanyeol. "tapi ini bukan untuk Chanyeol saja, tapi yang lain juga. Jadi, jika salah satu diantara kalian terpilih, maka pasangan kalian juga harus ikut menjalankan tantangannya."

"Oh, dasar kau mesum!" omel Joonmyeon.

"Hey, kita lihat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menikah, kita akan menikah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah bertunangan. Berarti aku tidak salah kan?" Kris membela dirinya.

"aku pikir Kris ada benarnya. Biar game ini terasa berbeda. Benar kan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin yang meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Jongin.

"Oh ayolah, kita semua sudah dewasa disini!" Kris melipat kedua tangannya, menunggu persetujuan yang lain.

"Jadi, apa tantanganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"ini masih ringan, karena aku tahu kau baru bertunangan dan kau memiliki prinsip dalam berhubungan, aku ingin kalian memeragakan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Lee Jong Suk dan Park Shin Hye di drama Pinnochio." Tantang Kris.

"_Call!_ Yang bagian mana?" Tanya Chanyeol, itu cukup mudah, mereka berenam sering nonton bareng drama di televisi.

"terserah kalian." Jawab Kris.

Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendiskusikannya, _kiss scane_ bagian mana yang akan mereka peragakan. Lalu mereka melakukannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Lee Jong Suk dan Park Shin Hye pada drama itu.

Lalu Baekhyun memutar botol itu, dan… _stop._

Kyungsoo.

"Ouu… aku senang, entah kenapa!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menepukan kedua tangannya.

"aku punya usul!" lalu Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Sial, apa yang kalian rencanakan!" omel Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum _sok_ imut sambil memainkan matanya pada Kyungsoo, "seperti kami tadi, tapi karena kalian sudah menikah, kami ingin menantang kalian dengan yang lebih _panas_ lagi."

"kami ingin kalian memperagakan adegan ciuman Baron Chen dan Megan Lai di drama Bromance, adegan yang di lorong hotel itu tepatnya." Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelahnya.

"_heol_! Kau parah Baek!" Joonmyeon melebarkan kedua matanya ketika otaknya mengingat adegan seperti apa itu.

"haruskah aku melakukannya?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia pasrah sekarang.

"Tentu saja, kalian harus!" jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"apa kami harus kembali lagi ke sini, atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun atau Chanyeol –siapapun yang bisa menjawabnya–.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "itu terserah kalian." Jawab Chanyeol.

"jangan lupa mengunci pintu, tentu saja." Ujar Joonmyeon enteng.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, "Hhh, Okay, ayo kita lakukan Jongin!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya.

Mereka semua berdiri, dan pindah ke balkon lantai dua, menurut mereka _setting_ dari balkon lantai dua cukup mirip dengan _setting_ dalam drama itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri behadapan di depan pintu kaca yang bersensor itu, mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri, karena mereka juga harus ber_acting_.

"kau harus bernafsu, Soo. Kau tahu sendiri tokoh Pi Ya Nou yang paling bernafsu di adegan ini." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan nafsu ku Jongin!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya, "Oh astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar mengerjaiku!" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang mengomel sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi, "aku pikir aku sudah siap." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Okay, ayo kita mulai!" ujar Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar pada pinggiran balkon bersama Chanyeol, Kris, dan Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Senyum Jongin hilang setelahnya, ia malah sempat sedikit melangkah mundur ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkabut nafsu, dan itu juga membuat Jongin ikut bernafsu. Ia menyeringai setelahnya.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk Kyungsoo genggam. Kalau di dalam drama si tokoh utama batu saja keluar dari _lift_, sekarang mereka keluar dari balkon.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melangkah melewati pintu kaca geser dengan sensor itu, lalu mereka menghentikan langkahnya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang juga ikut berhenti di sampingnya, lalu dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyambar bibir Jongin dengan ganas, kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Jongin, dan ia mendorong Jongin merapat pada tembok di belakangnya.

Jongin ingat, di bagian ini Ya Nou dan Zi Feng berusaha saling mendominasi, Jongin membiarkan tubuhnya di dorong merapat pada tembok oleh Kyungsoo, lalu Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan balik mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, kini Kyungsoo yang berada rapat dengan tembok.

Tidak mau kalah, Kyungsoo kembali mendorong Jongin, dan ia kembali mendominasi ciuman panas itu. Beberapa kali mereka saling dorong seperti itu, hingga sampai di depan pintu, dan Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo masih tetap berusaha untuk mencium Jongin, tapi Jongin menunjukkan kunci kamar mereka. Seperti pada drama, Kyungsoo tersenyum puas ketika melihat Jongin membuka kunci kamar mereka, begitu pintu terbuka, –tidak peduli Jongin siap atau tidak menangkapnya– Kyungsoo loncat dan langsung melingkatkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bernafsu, lalu Jongin kembali di cium dengan rakus oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin mendongak sambil membalas ciuman Kyungsoo di atasnya, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

_Klik_

.

.

Empat pasang mata itu menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, "permainan ini sudah selesai bukan?" Joonmyeon melirik tiga yang lainnya. Dan ketiganya menganggukan kepala.

"Shh… jadi seperti itu ya kalau sudah menikah." Gumam Chanyeol dengan nada rendah, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Oh tidak, apa yang sudah aku lihat tadi." Kris meringis di akhir kalimatnya, melihat adegan panas Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi, membuat dirinya ikut merasa panas dan bernafsu.

"sepertinya aku salah sudah memilih adegan itu." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Kris yang memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Kris sedang menahan gairahnya, dan Chanyeol juga bisa tahu apa yang ingin Kris lakukan kepada Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol sadar, ia dan Baekhyun harus pergi dari sana. Bukan karena mereka tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi Chanyeol tidak yakin jika ia melihat adegan panas lagi –versi Kris dan Joonmyeon kali ini–, ia akan bisa menahan hasratnya kepada Baekhyun lebih lama.

Ia belum menikah dengan Baekhyun, dan ia diajarkan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Itu prinsip Chanyeol –prinsip yang dibicarakan Kris tadi– dalam berhubungan.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama Baekhyun, ia meringis ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh –khas orang berciuman–, lalu ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup, ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, Baek…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"kau benar, dan kamar kita di antara kamar keduanya. Harus kah kita masuk ke kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menjadikan sofa berwarna putih di sisi lain ruangan itu menjadi kasur. Tidak besar memang, tapi Chanyeol yakin mereka bisa tidur berdua di sana.

"Oh, tidak. Kita tidak akan bisa tidur!" seru Chanyeol, "dan aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama jika kita tidur di kamar."

Lalu Chanyeol menepuk pahanya, meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, "aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin menjaga kegadisanmu itu sampai kita menikah nanti. Kemarilah, aku hanya ingin memelukmu!"

Bukan kata-kata yang romantis memang, tapi itu membuat mata Baekhyun memanas, ia ingin menangis mendengarnya, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol begitu tulus dengan senyuman lebarnya itu. Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Sialan, aku terharu dengan kata-katamu tadi." Baekhyun terisak kecil. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar umpatan dari Baekhyun, "sudah, ayo kita tidur saja. Apa kau perlu _earphone_?"

Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol, "ku pikir kau juga perlu."

Lalu setelahnya mereka tertidur dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun, dan mereka juga berbagi selimut tipis yang ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

~o~  
**_END_**

**_5,010 words_**

**_~o~_**

.

.

.

.

akhirnya kesampean juga mau nge lanjutin cerita yang terbengkalai ini! huftt...

Plis baru beli laptop baru, yang lama bener-bener udah gak bisa diapa-apain. dan ini untung ada di harddisk!

.

minta maaf banget, soalnya telat banget ngelanjutnya...

maaf juga kalo misalnya makin gak jelas ceritanya!

ya semoga aja kalian puas ya...

ada rencana buat side story -nya versi Krisho dan Chanbaek.

tapi Deba gak janji, gak berani janji sebenernya

takutnya malah gak jadi-"

ya pokoknya mah gitu aja...

.

.

Makasih banget buat yang masih mau baca!

yang review terutama!

yang udah ngingetin lewat PM buat ngelanjutin!

semua-mua-muanya!

_Lav ya!_

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	5. Very Tiny - Chapter 1

**Rate : M**

**Main Cast :**

_Kim Jongin_

_Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo_

**Summary :** Kyungsoo yang teringat masa kecilnya bersama Jongin, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Jongin bingung. "Apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantik mu itu, _huh_?" Lalu Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat, "aku hanya teringat, dulu penis mu itu hanya segini." Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan ia kembali tertawa.

**Disclaimer : **Deba berharap semua _cast_ di sini milik Deba, tapi apalah daya Deba, mereka milik keluarga mereka dan milik tuhan. Alur cerita ini milik Deba, karena sebagian cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang Deba alami sendiri.

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM.**

* * *

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli sendiri entah mengapa. Ia melihat dua anak kecil yang saling berkejar-kejaran. _Ahh_... Kyungsoo jadi teringat masa kecilnya bersama Jongin.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Jongin, ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo yang dilapisi dengan pakaian renang.

Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya, tapi itu malah mengundangnya untuk tertawa. Kyungsoo sampai memegangi perutnya. _Oh_, salahkan imajinasi dan ingatan Kyungsoo yang terlalu liar.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo aneh, "kau menertawakan aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung.

"_ani_, _oh_ astaga Jongin! Haha, ingatan ini terlalu menggelitik otakku." Bukannya mereda, tawa Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa, sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Jongin yang masih dengan wajah bingung nya.

"_yak_! Apa yang kau pikirkan Soo? Apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantik mu itu, huh?" Jongin kesal, apa-apaan, Kyungsoo menertawainya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya untuk menghentikan tawanya, tangannya menghapus air mata yang hampir menetes karena tertawa. "_ani_, aku hanya terlingat tentang masa kecil kita."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, "aku serius Jongin... tadi, aku melihat mereka digantikan baju renang oleh ibu mereka." Kyungsoo menunjuk anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"lalu apa yang kau ingat? Selucu itu kah?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"_ani..._" Kyungsoo sudah menahan tawanya lagi, "aku hanya teringat saja..." Kyungsoo mencoba mengendalikan tawanya yang akan meledak lagi.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu. Dan ia jadi makin penasaran.

"dulu, saat kau kelas 5 sekolah dasar, kita juga digantikan baju oleh _eomma_." Lalu Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat, "aku hanya teringat, dulu penis mu itu hanya segini." Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan ia kembali tertawa.

Sedangkan Jongin, _blank_.

"tidak tidak, mungkin hanya segini." Kini Kyungsoo membatasi jari kelingkingnya dengan jempol sebatas ruas pertama jari kelingkingnya.

Astaga, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Ditambah dengan wajah _blank_ Jongin.

Tapi... tidak disangka Kyungsoo, Jongin menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

Tawa Kyungsoo langsung berhenti, tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

'_astaga... aku tidak berfikir sampai sini_' Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya dalam hati.

Jongin menarik pinggangg Kyungsoo dengan kencang, sengaja, agar penisnya langsung mengenai kemaluan Kyungsoo.

"_ugh..._" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan penis Jongin menyentuh kemaluannya yang dilapisi pakaian renang.

Jongin meniup telinga Kyungsoo perlahan, sebelum membisikkan, "Jadi kau tertawa karena membayangkan _penisku_."

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo merah padam, dan ia kembali merutuk dalam hati, '_aku benar-benar salah._'

**.**

**Author Deba**

**INVISIBLEAUTHOR69 | 2017©**

**Present**

**.**

**The Newest Fiction**

**.**

**"Very Tiny"**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YEAYYY Sequel dataaaang...

LANJUT GAAA LANJUT GAAA LANJUT GAAA

SEBENERNYA GA ADA NIAT BUAT LANJUT SIH, TAPI TIBA TIBA TERINSPIRASI SESUATU PAS NGANTERIN ADIK KECILKU SI KUCRIT HITAM YANG MENYEBALKAN ITU LATIHAN BERENANG! DAN JADILAH SEQUEL INI!

MAU LANJUT GAAA KE ENAENA NYA? /slap/

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA... NANTI AKU SELESAI SEMESTER PENDEK AKU LANJUT!

TARGET REVIEW LEBIH DARI 200 YAKK ,

OKE GAK? OKE LAH YA.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**invisibleauthor69**


End file.
